Rags and Riches
by I was born frustrated
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! If you want it, let me know!
1. Bad first impressions

**Rags and Riches**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way claiming to own anything! I don't even own the house I live in.**

_**Warnings: If you are easily bothered by topics such as sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, obscene gestures or even offensive words, then I urge you to go far, far away from here as fast as you possibly can… NOW! **_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Bad First Impressions<strong>

**Edward's point of view:**

Tan and slender arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. Expert fingers followed the trail of hair that led from my belly button to the top of my unbuttoned jeans, dipping down until they came into contact with my erection.

I had to lean my hands, palms flat, on the wall in front of me to stay balanced, as one hand wrapped around me firmly, the other making leisurely circles on the sensitive skin of my hip bone.

I groaned deeply in the back of my throat at the sensations that one touch brought me. Hot breath ghosted over my ear, causing a shiver to take me over.

The vodka and rum ran through my body, warming every inch of my skin and my insides. I looked down at the arms and hands that were wrapped around my body, trying to remember who the hell it was that I brought home with me tonight. The touch was familiar, but my dazed and confused mind couldn't put a face or name to the girl. I find it easier to get off that way. I don't need to see the fake pretty and too made up face of the most likely sluttish girl hanging all over me. I just need to feel her.

Her hands were hot as they moved slowly over me, stroking my shaft in a pleasing manner. Her hand would speed up just to slow down, and then grasp me harder or softer, all at the right moments.

I was so consumed by the feelings taking over me and the drugs coursing through every fiber of me, that I didn't notice the girl had somehow worked her way to stand in front of me. My eyes were closed tightly, but the feel of her breath nearing my lips was a clear indicator of her closeness to my face. I knew what she was planning to do. Her lips were closing in on my own.

_Hell no._

I don't kiss.

I don't know where the hell these mouths around here have been. I was almost too late to stop it. Before her lips could touch mine, I grabbed her hands from me and turned her around to face the wall. Her back and ass pressed against my chest and groin. I opened my eyes to the dark room, lit only by the moon shining through the ceiling to floor window, to see a head of blond hair in my face with extensions that held the exact texture of dolls' hair.

_Hair like this could belong to any girl I have fucked…_

I ignored the unpleasantness of her fake mane and focused on the soft and naked curves of her feminine body. My hands traveled from under her ass to her hips and up to grab her perfect mounds. Too perfect with nipples of a rubbery texture.

_Damn… I know exactly who this is. _

I could feel myself losing hardness as images of the face played in my mind. Memories of her voice, too high-pitched and nasally rang in my ears. I shook my head to relieve myself of it all. Instead, I put all of my attention into a happier place. My hands left her breasts and skimmed the skin of her flat stomach to the smooth and hairless heaven that lay between her thighs. I worked my middle and index finger into her, while my thumb made tight circles around her clit.

This girl in particular took quite a bit of preparation. She has been used to the point of having to break your back to get her to the point of release. I have yet to fail, even with the alcohol and drugs running through my system. With determination, I worked my thumb around her harder and pumped my fingers into her faster, as she exaggerated her moans. I had to use my other hand to cover her mouth. I didn't need my family waking up. Once she was as ready for me as I could wait for, I pushed my pants halfway down my thighs, grabbed her hips and plunged deep within her.

I didn't wait for her to adjust to my size before pounding into her with all I had in me. Our skin made a dry slapping noise that echoed through the otherwise quiet room. Usually my strength and stamina could last for a good half hour, but tonight, that wasn't the case. I moved one hand around to her clit, pulling and twirling it. I felt her walls begin to close in around me and her moans start to sound more real and less porno, so I doubled the speed of my thrusts and my fingers.

I was so far gone that I didn't really care if she came or not. All I cared about was my own release. Luckily for her, she exploded around me just three seconds before I jerked inside of her violently and filled her.

Both of our juices dripped down her thighs, as I pulled out of her and took my pants the rest of the way off. I left her panting against the wall and made my way to the bathroom.

"You can let yourself out, Tanya," I called quietly over my shoulder then shut the bathroom door, separating me from her.

I listened to her scurrying movements and the slam of my bedroom door. It wasn't long until I heard the front door to the house slam loudly, shaking the foundation. I rolled my eyes at her tantrum.

_They never learn, do they?_

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

"Who the hell was in our house last night, Edward?" Alice turned to look at me from the passenger seat.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I almost laughed at the fierce glare she was sending me. She was too tiny to take seriously.

"What the hell makes you so sure that _I_ had someone over last night?" My tone was mocking.

She just turned around in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest with an huff of annoyance.

"Because, dear brother, whoever it was slammed the damn doors on their way out. Only _your_ guests depart so angry in the middle of the damn night! Now, tell me who the hell it was so I can kill them for cutting into my nine hours of sleep," she spat through her clenched teeth, a murderous look crossing her big green eyes.

Alice is the sweetest person you will ever meet… as long as you don't mess with her clothes, makeup and beauty sleep. She is also my very hyper and optimistic twin sister, though we couldn't be more opposite from each other. Where I am tall, she is short. I am a pessimist; in most cases, she is always the optimistic one. She believes in love and marriage… I don't. The list goes on and on.

I ignored her question and pulled into the school parking lot. Just as I was about to pull into a parking space, a beat up piece of shit old Chevy stole the spot from the other side. My jaw locked tight, applying painful pressure on my teeth.

_My Aston Martin V-12 Vanquish did not just get beat out by a fucking oversized toaster! _

I looked through my windows and checked my mirrors to see how many observers we had to this embarrassing shit. I was happy to see that only a few people occupied the parking lot at the moment. Then I remembered that I was Edward fucking Cullen and talk would spread by the time lunch rolled around. All I could think was that I needed to save my damn reputation.

I hopped out of my car, ignoring my sister's warnings and protests, zoning in on my target. The car's windshield was too dirty to see who was behind the wheel. I made it two steps to the car when the drivers' side door opened. I stopped dead in my tracks, as a head popped out, revealing messy mahogany shoulder length hair.

_Fuck! It's a girl. That just makes it ten times worse, and now I can't even kick the person's ass! _

The girl stumbled ungracefully from the car, slamming the door, causing the whole truck to shake unsteadily from the force. She turned toward me and I was surprised at what I had seen.

Her face is a creamy white with light circles under her wide brown eyes. A little bit of black makeup she was wearing around her eyes smeared to the apples of her cheeks, showing that she had been crying, for whatever reason, I really do not care. Her chapped lips were almost too plump for her thin face.

I couldn't help my eyes from roaming over her body. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a baggy red and black plaid long-sleeved button-up shirt that left everything to the imagination. Her light washed skinny jeans were torn in random places and were stuffed into a beat up pair of high top black chucks with dirty laces. The toe of her left shoe was wrapped in clear duct tape.

_Wow…_

I have no words for this girl. She is as beat up as her damn truck. I looked her over once more and noticed that she had a black cast covering the middle of her right forearm to the bottoms of her fingers.

I decided that I _did_ have a word to describe her.

Grungy.

The very definition of grungy. I looked up to her face to see her glaring at me. She obviously hasn't been told of me yet.

_Might as well fill her ass in on where the hell she belongs._

I stalked over to her with my most intimidating look. She watched me approach and crossed her arms over her chest. Her lips were set in a thin line, but no fear was shown. I towered over her, opening my mouth to speak but was cut off by her own words.

"Can I help you?" she raised her eyebrow in a show of irritation.

Her tone of voice didn't match anything about her. It was calm, quiet and indifferent. I was momentarily taken aback by her but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, you can. Move your crappy piece of metal out of my parking spot!" I shouted and took another step toward her.

She backed away slowly. At first, I thought I had scared her, but I noticed that her face showed no fear. Her expression was contemplative as she backed up to the front of her car. She took her eyes off of me for a few seconds, examining the parking space.

_What the hell is she doing?_

I heaved an exasperated sigh, shoving my hands into my pockets.

_Is this girl stupid?_

Her eyes finally landed back on me, a small smile tugging at one edge of her mouth. What she said next almost made me laugh. It was so obvious but so fucking irritating.

"I don't see your name on it."

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned over the trunk of her car, pulling a green camouflage backpack from it.

I was too shocked and too pissed to speak. I am not used to being spoken to that way. Not even teachers cross me!

The infuriating girl brought her middle and index finger of her broken arm to her forehead and gave me a salute before slouching toward the main doors.

I stood there, shell shocked, until a small arm linked with my own. I looked down to see my sister beaming up at me. Her eyes shining and she had a shit eating grin that took up most of her face.

"I like her!" She nodded excitedly, dragging me back to my car.

_I don't fucking like her._

That girl better not come near me once or so help me, I will make the rest of her high school life a living hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, is anyone going to read this? <strong>_

_**I have so many ideas for this story but wouldn't mind if people put their two cents in it. I started out the very first chapter with a little bit of sex because I was sort of in that mood… ya, know? I never wrote sex like that before, so please tell me if it was shitty. **_

_**Also, I know I have other stories! Don't worry about that, I am a master of multitasking… Sometimes. **_

_**Either way, all my stories are being worked on and will be completed. **_

_**I don't abandon shit!**_


	2. forks high school, home of the assholes

_**The beginning of this chapter is set the same time at the beginning of the last chapter, only in Bella's point of view… I thought the story could use some background information on her character.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it so much.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Forks High School, Home of the Assholes<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

"We are not going to make it through the month, Charlie." My mother's voice carried from down the hall to my room.

I was sitting on my cot of a bed in my pitch black room, trying to drown out their voices by strumming my crappy guitar that we found in the attic of one of our houses.

My parents were, again, worrying about money. We moved here because this place has cheaper houses than in Phoenix. We had moved to Phoenix because they had cheaper houses than Indiana. We had moved to Indiana because they had cheaper houses than Illinois. Basically, we are always on the move, looking for a place that is more affordable than the last. We have yet to find one to settle in.

My father has been transferred from so many police stations in less than two years that he has to settle with a small paycheck or no place will take him. My mom sells stupid jewelry that she makes herself and works at any drug store that will hire her.

I just got a job at some ridiculously overpriced sporting goods store and took on some babysitting for a few people who don't care who they leave their kids with.

I don't necessarily complain about the things that we have to do to stay on track. Life is hard enough for my family without me running my mouth like a brat. Besides, so many families have it worse than us. At least we can accomplish putting a roof over our heads, no matter how temporary it may be.

"Renée, just think on the positive side for a few minutes, okay? If I work hard and take on as much overtime as I can, I could possibly be promoted to Chief of Police. It pays pretty damn well and no one else seems to want it. I am telling you, this move was a good idea."

My dad is so delusional sometimes. You got to love him for his positive thinking, though. My mom used to think that way, but her ways have changed. The stress has gotten to her. I don't blame her at all. She was a privileged brat growing up, but she gave it all up when she got pregnant with me. Her mother told her that she would either get an abortion and spare their family the humiliation of a slut for a daughter, or get the hell out. It is obvious what road she chose. She has made it a habit to assure me that she never regretted her decision and never will.

I know she doesn't regret it, but that doesn't mean that she is happy with the way that her life turned out. I don't cast blame on myself. What could I have done? I was a fetus. I do, however, feel bad that her perfectly planned out life was stolen from her because she fell in love and made some mistakes.

My dad is a whole other story. He wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth like my mother. He has worked pretty much his whole life. When his mother died, he had to pay for all the costs of the hospital bills and the funeral since he was an only child and his dad left them before he was even born. Then he came into even more bad luck when my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Luckily, they had caught it early on and removed it without having to take off her breasts, but it definitely costs a pretty penny, furthering my small family into debt.

I started working when I was twelve by selling the same dumb jewelry as my mother. I dropped the jewelry bit on my thirteenth birthday and picked up on babysitting. Taking care of other people's bundles of drool and crap was and still is a hard job, but it brings in a fair amount of money that I contribute to paying the bills and such.

My mom and dad are always trying to get me to use some of the money on myself for once. I just sit back and tell them, _'I will if you will.' _It is fairer that way, in my opinion. They don't spend, I don't spend. They did buy a cheap truck for me from a nice man in a wheelchair down at La Push. He even invited my family to a barbeque next weekend.

At least my parents will have a friend through this crap. They could use one. I can see that they are getting annoyed with each other very easily lately, maybe another person to confide in will take some of the stress and pressure off.

I don't bother making friends anymore. We move so much that there really isn't a point in making friends that I will just have to leave eventually. I learned that the hard way in third grade. I had to leave my best friend Angela Webber behind when money became too much of an issue. She was the perfect friend to have. Not too pushy or nosy and she was someone you could spill your guts to and not feel pathetic afterwards. When I moved, I promised to stay in contact with her. That was a bust, especially since we decided that phones were a big no-no. By the time my dad decided to get us prepaid phones in case of emergencies, I had all ready lost her number. So I am friendless… Yep.

Now, little old antisocial me will be joining Forks High School. This is the second school I will be attending this year. Even though I don't want to make friends, I would still like to make a good impression. Who doesn't? I am not exactly fashion forward, but I would still prefer to start out at a new school with something other than garage sale items and hand-me-downs.

I admit, I would love to fit in instead of standing out like a sore thumb with my beat up old chucks and permanently stained clothing. That just isn't in the cards for me. It is sad, but it is my life.

"I think that we should give it a few months… maybe six to see if we can do this. I hate having to move Bella all over the place." My mother's voice was a whisper, but I could still hear her through the paper thin walls.

I sighed and set my guitar on the floor next to the bed. I checked my bulky phone for the time and was surprised at how early in the morning in was.

4:00 A.M.

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too keyed up for my first day of school. Not in excitement… never in excitement. There isn't much to be excited for except the homework. Homework gives me something to do and keeps my mind focused for awhile.

A distraction, I guess.

I decided that I would get ready early today. Waste some time.

[.][.][.][.][.]

I sat on my bed, twirling a stressed pencil around my fingers, and listening to the conversation going on in the kitchen with tears streaming down my face.

"We will fix this, honey. Don't think about it."

My dad's words were meant to sooth my panicked and crying mother, but only resulted in making her cries intensify.

"No it won't! We don't have the money for this. She is threatening to take her away! We should never have asked them to loan us money. We can't pay her back, now she is saying she is going to take legal action, saying we are 'unfit' parents. Why does she hate me?"

Something in the kitchen clattered on the floor and my dad made a shushing noise. His voice was lower this time as he spoke, and I had to strain to hear him. I refused to be out of the loop.

"Renée, she is seventeen years old. I doubt she will get anywhere with this. Bella is old enough to speak for herself if anything ever happened. But I don't think it would be such a bad thing if Bella were to live with your mother. I-"

"WHAT?"

The unmistakable sound of a chair hitting the linoleum rang through the house.

"Renée, please keep quiet. All I am saying is that she would be better taken care of there. I don't want her to go, but your mother is a competitive woman and will give her everything she wants just to make you seem like a shitty mom. You know that."

Defeat. That was all I heard as my father spoke. Part of him had given up. It was obvious in his voice and the words he spoke. I couldn't hear anymore of this. He is the one who is supposed to be the strong one. He is supposed to always stay firm.

I wiped at my eyes and grabbed my car keys. I ran down the stairs just as my mother was yelling unintelligible words at my father. His shoulders were slumped, his head in his hands as he took every word she threw at him. They didn't even notice me when I ran passed them to the front door. I threw my backpack in the bed of the truck and hopped in the truck the fastest I could, taking off at a snail's pace.

_Great. I try to make a quick exit and the damn car won't let me. _

I pushed the car to its limits and made it to the school in twenty minutes. I was early, seeing as the parking lot was nearly empty. I could barely see through the dirt on the windshield.

_A car wash is definitely in order._

I drove to the spot the closest to the school. I didn't want people to see my clumsiness, so the closer I parked, the better. I saw a place and went straight for it. What I didn't see was an expensive looking car about to pull into the same place.

It was too late to pull out when I realized the other person wanted the same space as I did. The driver was walking over to me, a pissed off look on his face. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of my car, stumbling to right myself and slamming my door. I turned in his direction, waiting. He stopped a few feet away from me; a surprised look took over his face.

I nearly gasped when I got caught up in the sight of his eyes. They were an unnatural shade of green and shining. My own eyes traveled to the boy's face. His features complimented each other, all beautiful and sharp. His skin was a glowing and creamy white and was covered by a tight black V-neck t-shirt that hugged his defined chest and abs. His legs were covered by dark blue skinny jeans that looked like they cost more than my car. His shoes looked like they cost more than my damn house! Black and white high top Nikes, the tongue loose and hanging nicely over the fronts.

_Dear Lord, help us all. _

I looked back up to the beautiful boy's face and noticed that his wet pink lips were pulled into a scowl, his eyes burning holes into my shoes. I glared back at him and his eyes snapped back up to mine, a determined look crossing his features.

He stood up straight and stalked over to me, obviously trying to be intimidating. I crossed my arms over my chest, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing at the display. I am not scared of this fool. Not one bit. I have puked up things scarier than him. Then again, it is difficult to scare someone who has seen nearly everything.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, showing him that I was in no way affected by his show of superiority.

"Can I help you?"

I raised my eyebrow and kept my voice as calm as I could so no laughter would escape.

I am not sure why I find this so funny, but I do. He looked shocked by something but recovered quickly and took a menacing step toward me. I held my ground and stared up at him, noticing that I was about a head and a half shorter than him.

"Yeah, you can. Move your crappy piece of metal out of my parking spot!"

_Is he serious? Yelling at me because I took his fucking parking spot? Really? Sorry, but a - fuck no, douche._

Truthfully, if he had been nicer about the situation, I may have seen things his way. Just like the saying goes.

'You catch more bees with honey than with vinegar.' There is also a saying that goes, 'You get what you give.' So, I decided I would fuck with this idiot.

I backed away from him slowly, never taking my eyes from his face until I got to the front of my car. I peered over and made it look like I was thinking about something, drawing out the moment. I heard him sigh dramatically and brought my eyes back to him. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking thoroughly annoyed.

_Good._

I stepped forward and tried to hide the smile tugging at my lips.

"I don't see your name on it."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my backpack from the bed of my truck. I noticed the parking lot was starting to fill and I wasn't in the mood to make a scene with this boy, so I brought my middle and index finger of my broken hand up to my forehead, saluting him and walking off. I didn't look back as I made my way to what I hoped was the main office.

_So much for getting around here unnoticed. I think I may have made an enemy._

I walked through the doors and sighed in relief. I was in the right place, thank goodness.

The old, pudgy lady that sat behind the desk waved me over without even looking up.

"Hi, I'm-"

She cut me off practically throwing a few pieces of colorful paper at me while talking around the red pen in her mouth and typing away on her laptop.

"Get the yellow slips of paper signed by _all_ of your teachers and bring them back at the end of the day. The blue paper is your schedule, now get to class."

I stood there staring stupidly at this woman. How could such a nice looking elderly woman be such a damn bitch? I was shocked and still staring when she raised her muddy brown eyes to mine.

"Your class isn't in here, Miss Swan, now get!"

I turned and left without another word.

_What is with fucking old people and their grumpy nature? _

I had seen a girls' bathroom across the hall and ran to it. My nerves were getting the best of me. I passed one of the mirrors and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. My eyeliner and mascara was smeared all over my cheeks.

_That is really fucking embarrassing._

I cleaned up, hoping that people didn't notice it and left when the bell rang. My first class was English and I found it easily in this small school. Nobody talked to me, not even the teacher. She just signed my slip and waved me over to a seat. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat, happy to get away from the staring students. They didn't talk to me but they stared.

_Forks High School, Home of the Assholes. _

As I was gathering my notebook and pen and putting it in my backpack, some girl rammed into me from behind, sending my shit flying all over the floor.

"Oops, sorry, new girl," she said with a bitchy smirk placed on her face.

I held my tongue and bit back the words that wanted to spill out of my mouth and gathered all my things as my new classmates purposely kicked them around the room. No one offered me a hand; no one even looked in my direction. When I finally got all my things back, I walked into the hallway. I was immediately knocked back down by a hard body.

I looked up and saw the boy from this morning. His shining green eyes danced with amusement, as he bent down low in front of me.

"Oops, sorry, new girl." He laughed. "Maybe you should be more _careful_ around here."

I couldn't help but hear the double meaning to his words. I have a bad feeling that I may have done a bad thing this morning by pissing him off. I stayed on the floor and watched him walk over to a group of giggling girls. They glanced over to me and their laughs increased in volume.

_Oh, yeah. Bella did a bad, bad thing. _

The rest of the day was much the same. I felt like even the teachers were out to get me. It wasn't even lunch yet and my body was covered in bruises from being knocked around all day.

So far, I have been pushed seven times, stepped on more than I can count and laughed at nonstop.

The bell rang for lunch and I stayed in my seat until all of the students cleared out. Not that that did any good. People knocked my stuff off of the desk as they passed by. When the classroom was empty, aside from the teacher, I packed my things slowly and walked into the hallway. I could feel everyone's eyes all over me and all I wanted to do was disappear into myself, unnoticed.

I found the next best thing. A girl's bathroom. I rushed through the door and locked myself in a stall, dropping my backpack on the floor next to me.

_Bad day. Bad, bad, bad day. _

I leaned against the wall of the stall and did something that I tried not to do all day long. I cried. I cried and cried until the bell rang for my next class.

I hate to say this, but I hope things don't work out here. I just want to pack up and leave and never look back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Do you want more of this story? Let me know.<strong>_


	3. quite a few stinkers

_**I have a lot more fun writing Edward's point of view because he is a prick in this story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SashaSmiley:<strong>_

_**I've read a story exactly like this before! ~**_

_**Anonymous reviewer. If you are still reading this story, I would like to say something to you. There are plenty of cocky Edward and take-no-shit Bella stories out there on fan fiction, so I would not be surprised if this seemed familiar. If you are saying that I stole someone else's story, I would like to tell you that you are very wrong about that. **_

_**Every word written came from my mind. It is a possibility that I may have been influenced by a story I read and just don't remember… **_

_**That's all!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Quite a Few Stinkers<strong>

**Edward's point of view:**

I walked through the school hallways with my sister at my side and my fellow classmates parted like the red sea so we could get through. It's great to be the man and I won't deny that for even one second. What is not to love about it? I never have to be bored. I don't get picked on. I can have any girl I set my sights on without any effort on my part.

All is good. All is good _except_ for that grungy mess of a girl from this morning. I was willing to give her a chance and fill her in on where the hell she belongs here and she goes and acts like a snotty little bitch! I just can't get over it. It is driving me nuts. No one talks to me like that, _especially_ not some filthy new student.

Honestly, who shows up to school looking like that? Who the hell would show up to their first day at a new school looking like a damn crack head? So many questions and not one fucking answer. Not that I even care to know.

Shit, she is making me wish that it wasn't socially unacceptable for a guy to hit a girl. It is a stupid rule in my opinion. Women want equal rights and all that jazz, but when a guy hits them they make it into a federal fucking case. But if a girl hits a guy then that is perfectly fine, even if she kicks him in his balls and completely ruins his life because he can no longer reproduce.

_It's fucking stupid. _

Anyway, I have thought about this for at least four minutes and I have decided that I am not going to wait for that bitch to piss me off again. I won't give her the chance. I am going to make her first day here so bad that she will never want to come back.

_Here is to hoping. _

We were headed to the gym to meet up with some friends and our brother to hangout before class started, but I had other plans when we got there. There were some people that I needed to talk to so I can set my plan into motion.

We walked into the gymnasium and I parted ways with Alice. She gave me a confused look but continued on to our friends, throwing glances at me over her shoulder.

I walked over to the group of giggling girls sitting on the bleachers and cheering on the basketball game that was going on. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and watched me approach. I nodded at them but kept my eyes on one girl in particular. Tanya, the queen of the whores at FHS. She had almost as much power over the girls in this school as I did.

_Almost._

She was sitting all the way at the top with her long legs draped over the two rows under her, glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I just smiled as I sat next to her and wound my arm around her shoulder. The look on her face faltered when I touched her but never left.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered in her ear, causing her hands to shake.

She took a deep breath and looked away from me while she spoke.

"If you even have to ask then there is no point in me telling you." Her voice held harshness and an undertone of hurt.

That made absolutely no sense. Why would I ask if I knew? Of course I am going to ask if I don't fucking know. Women are irrational and downright stupid but making her mad at me right now wouldn't be in my best interest if I wanted her to do what I say, so I decided to humor her. I don't know what the fuck crawled up her ass and died, and I wasn't really interested, but I could pretend… for now. I gave her my best smile and put my thumb and index finger under her chin to make her look at me.

"I am so sorry, Tanya. I was just wondering what had the most beautiful girl in school looking so upset. Do I have to beat someone up for you?"

I blew my breath across her face, fanning stray tendrils of her hair around her face. Her eyes fluttered and she took a few breaths. I tucked her fake ass doll hair behind her ears and pretended that I liked her. That is not a simple task. How can anyone truly like a girl like this? No morals, no real body parts, no respect for herself… That may sound hypocritical at some points, but I am just a believer in the fact that men are superior. If we weren't, I wouldn't be able to manipulate them like I do.

I dragged my hand down her face and she shifted around where she sat.

_I will have to wash my fucking hands after this shit. _

Her powdery makeup and sticky hairspray is all over my hand now. I was too busy trying to figure out what to wipe my hand on that I almost missed everything that she was saying.

"…then you just told me to let myself out. Like, that hurt my feelings a lot, Edward. Why don't you ever let me sleep over? You never even kiss me!" She threw her arms up exasperatedly.

_Oh, right. Shit. I all ready forgot about last night…how can I fix this? Think, Edward, think… Got it!_

I turned her around and sat her on my lap so she was straddling me. She gasped at the sudden movement but didn't try to get off of me. I grabbed both sides of her face and trailed kisses all over her cheeks, chin and jawbone, hoping that she wouldn't notice I was avoiding her lips.

I don't kiss. I don't know where these girls' mouths have been. Besides, kissing is just too intimate. It is something you do with someone you care about. The only women I have ever kissed are my mother and grandmothers… My brother, too. But he thought he was being funny.

I shuddered visibly at the horrid memory of my brother Emmett's lips pressed tightly against my own as he held my face. I shook my head and went back to the task at hand.

"Tanya," I whispered against her cheek, "I was hoping that you had forgotten about that. I am so ashamed for the way I acted."

I had to stifle the laugh trying to escape me as the words left my mouth and it made my voice sound shaky, like I was on the verge of crying, which was too perfect for this moment.

"I really like you, Tanya, but I am scared."

I rested my head on her shoulder and shook with quiet laughter. I have watched way too many movies and it was obvious by the crap spewing out of my mouth. Hopefully she didn't catch onto it.

"Oh, Edward!"

She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed the hell out of me.

"I would never hurt you! You can trust me, I swear!"

_She fucking fell for it! Holy shit. This girl is a hell of lot stupider than I give her credit for. _

I played it up and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her smile against the side of my face and nearly fell over laughing. My mother would be so disappointed in me if she knew all this shit I do. She knows I am a bit of a man whore - everyone does! But she would kill me if she knew how I acted and the things I do to get my way with women. I am a manipulative bastard and I fucking love it. I won't change that for shit.

Tanya pulled away from me and held my face in her hands. It was difficult to keep the grin off of my face, but somehow I managed.

"I can give you as much time as you need, Edward. Don't worry."

Her smile was so big I could see every bleached white tooth she had.

"Thank you, Tanya. You are the best."

I played with one of the strings on her shirt and sighed dramatically. It is time to get to the fucking point so I can join my friends and stop being suffocated by Tanya's strong ass perfume.

"Edward, what's wrong, baby?"

I flinched inwardly at the last word, but kept my composure and gave her a believable pout.

"It's nothing. I don't want to bother you with it," I mumbled for a better affect.

"No! Tell me! Please?" she begged and clung to me like a damn monkey.

"Well, there is this new girl here. I don't know her name but… she is so mean. She stole my parking space this morning and then yelled at me like I was trash."

I shook my head and leaned into her chest. Then I said something that made me feel like a lot less of a man but would seal the deal.

"I almost cried," my voice broke with shame as the words left me.

"Oh, Eddie! Don't you worry about a thing. We will take care of her for you."

She pointed to the ten girls sitting around us who all nodded in agreement.

I doubt they heard what we were talking about, but if Tanya says jump… Well, we all know that saying. I removed Tanya from my lap and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you think is best. I trust you."

Her answering smile was enough for me to know that she would go all out for me.

I walked down the bleachers and headed over to my friends. I rubbed the powdery makeup from my lips and wiped my hand on some guy's shirt. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all watched me approach with similar confused expressions.

"What was that all about?"

Emmett clapped me on the back, and the force behind it nearly shoved me into the wall.

"Nothing. I was just socializing."

I dug my hands into my pocket out of habit. I couldn't say the actual reason behind my PDA with the queen of the sluts in front of Emmett and Alice. Emmett would kill me for plotting against a girl and Alice would castrate me before I could say 'anything but the balls.'

Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and very much alike. They are calm and like to mind their own business, so I wouldn't have to worry about them knowing. That's why I like them so much.

I use girls for my own selfish pleasures, but I have never been one to cause them any physical harm… outside the bedroom, but this girl asked for it. Besides, it isn't like I am the one doing it, at least not by my own hands. I don't know exactly what the girls are planning on doing, but I have seen them take down the biggest of girls with no issue at all.

This new girl is a tiny thing… A bug. A bug that is all the way at the bottom of the food chain - No! Not even that. She is the bug that other bugs and animals don't even care to eat. She is the tiny little insect that even ant eaters squash under their feet. As soon as she realizes this, the happier we will all be.

"So, Edward. Alice was just telling us how you got your little ass handed to you this morning by the new girl." Rosalie laughed and nudged my arm.

"Hey. I didn't get shit handed to me. She was just a little bitch with a big mouth that needs to learn her damn place in this world," I spit the words through my teeth while straightening my shirt.

I don't like that shit. I don't like to be called out.

"Jeez, Ed. You don't have to get so defensive about it."

Jaspers thick southern accent that he plays up for Alice's benefit struck a chord.

Something about his calm demeanor and accent made his words sting even more than if Emmett were to say them.

"You know what? Fuck you all. I'm going to class early today. You all can kiss my ass as I walk away."

I turned and sprinted toward the door, stopping only to look back to see my friends and family laughing their asses off at my expense.

_Fucking pricks._

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

"OMG, Edward! You would not believe what has been happening today!"

Jessica Stanley ran up and hugged me around the waist, only to be pulled down by an angry Tanya. She gave Jessica a warning look before turning to me and smiling.

"We did it for you. We have knocked the ugly new girl on her ass so many times this morning that I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't like… bruised up or something!" Tanya practically screamed in my ear.

I could tell that she wanted to say something clever but couldn't think of anything. I rolled my eyes.

_Just how I like 'em, dumb and blonde. _

"Oh, really? Did she cry?" I asked, trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

Why did I want her to cry so badly?

"Not that I have seen, but it is a possibility. She just gets knocked down over and over and over and over an-"

"Tanya!" I yelled.

That was really fucking annoying.

"Sorry, Eddie!"

That fucking nickname is going to be the death of me.

"Yeah, then she just gets up and keeps going. I wish she would fight back or _something_. It would make this all a lot more fun." Jessica laughed, but I could tell that she was frustrated that the new girl wasn't doing anything in defense for herself.

Jessica likes violence. She is strong as fuck too. I have been on the receiving end of many slaps to the face by her... none in anger. It makes me wonder why she follows Tanya when she could so easily beat the air right out of her head.

_Oh, well. Not my problem._

"Thanks, ladies. I really appreciate how much you all care for me. It means a lot to know that not all girls are mean and cruel for no reason like that new bitch," I said with a big fake smile that I knew they couldn't resist.

"Oh! That reminds me! When I knocked into her in class a few minutes ago, I was all like 'Oops, sorry new, girl.' It was really funny!" Jessica gloated in a trill voice, as Tanya glared at her for stealing the spotlight.

Jessica just shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile proudly at herself. I have to admit, I didn't expect this. I thought that they would just gang up on her and yell at her, not knock her on her ass.

The day has barely even started and I can tell that they have done quite a lot of damage, as I saw the new girl exit a classroom looking stressed.

"Edward! Go do it! Just knock into her like an accident. It will be funny!" Tanya pushed me in the direction of the girl and she slammed into my side… _Hard._

She flew to the ground and all of her crap went flying all throughout the hallway. It was fucking hilarious. She looked up at me with a shocked expression. I bent down low and laughed at her as I spoke. My words were a hidden threat that I hoped she would grasp.

"Oops, sorry, new girl. Maybe you should be more _careful_ around here."

I put emphasis on the word careful; trying to make sure she knew exactly what I was talking about. By the look on her face, she knew. I walked away and headed back over to Jessica and Tanya. The group of girls had increased in number, but the only ones I knew the names of were, Lauren, Irina and Kate.

They all laughed at the girl who was sprawled out on the floor, looking very distressed. I looked around the hallway and noticed that no one was offering her a hand. I did notice that they all kicked her stuff around.

_Maybe I am abusing my power too much… nah!_

[.][.][.][.][.][.]

The day was passing quickly and soon it was lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and cut all the way to the front of the lunch line. No one would stop me or say anything, not even the cafeteria workers. They loved me. Why? I have no clue. Probably because I am me. Edward fucking Cullen. Got to love being me.

I grabbed the last three slices of pizza and the last brownie and the last apple and paid for my food, laughing at the people in line who looked pissed that I took all the good stuff.

My smile was wiped from my face when I seen the new girl sitting at a table, reading a book with no food in front of her. Just seeing her made me mad. I am surprised that she made it into the lunchroom without having food dropped all over her - Shit!

Jessica walked by her table and dumped her pasta all over the new girl's book.

"Oops, sorry, n-" she started but was cut off by the new bitch.

"You fucking whore!"

She stood from her seat and threw her book at Jessica's chest.

The book left an ugly stain on her shirt and an obvious red slash on her skin. The whole room went silent, watching things unfold. I looked over to my table and saw Emmett getting up. He was ready to help the damsel in distress, as always.

"You bitch!" Jessica shrieked. "Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost?"

"No and I don't fucking care!" The new girl looked about ready to cry as she yelled, "You completely ruined my book you fake piece of crap!"

I stood there shocked. She doesn't fight back when she is getting knocked on her ass all day and having her stuff kicked around, but she gets nearly homicidal when her book is ruined? She also just called Jessica a fake piece of crap. I feel kind of bad now. I didn't want it to get this out of hand, now the new girl is probably going to get her ass jumped after school. There is no way Emmett would allow Jessica and her friends to gang up on her in front of him.

As the thought passed through my head, I saw Emmett inching closer, as Jessica literally shook with anger, her face all flushed and her fists clenched at her sides.

Before anyone could react, her fist made a loud cracking noise as she shot it out at the girl's face. The noise was disgusting, bones breaking and popping. But it wasn't the new girl's face that she hit; it was the wall behind her.

_Damn, that girl is fast._

Jessica had broken her hand on the wall by the sounds of it and she was jumping around and crying as she held it close to her. The new girl charged like a fucking bull and knocked Jessica on her back. She threw punch after punch at her face and neck and anywhere else she could reach before Emmett finally snapped out of his shocked daze and pulled her off.

The girl kicked wildly, landing a few hard blows on Emmett, but he was unfazed as he held her away from the bleeding girl on the floor. Her friends rushed over to her and tried to help her up, but she just curled up into a ball and shook with broken sobs.

Teachers, finally doing their fucking job came over and ordered Emmett to bring the new girl to the office and yelled at the girls surrounding Jessica to make room for the nurse who was wheeling in a wheelchair.

I watched as Emmett threw the girl over his shoulder and she kicked, pounded her tiny fists on his back and screamed threats at no one in particular. I watched as Jessica was wheeled out of the lunchroom while she cried something about her dad and suing. I looked over to my table and saw that Alice was glaring at me while Jasper held her back.

_Shit. Someone must have told her…_

I walked over to my table and felt like I was being sentenced to death.

_This may have been a really, really bad idea. The worst fucking idea I have ever had. And I have had quite a few stinkers in my time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. They make this worth writing! And more fun! So, what did you all think about this chapter?<strong>_


	4. this is a joke, right?

_**First off, I'd like to say THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I like that people can relate to what Bella is going through.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got a message asking me why I never reply to hisher reviews, do I think I can just ask for them then not even acknowledge the people taking the time to do it? **_

_**I am very sorry if it seems that way! I don't answer to too many reviews because I know that when I leave a review I am not looking for a reply, so I don't want to reply to someone who probably doesn't want one. **_

_**I guess there are some people who do want an answer or simple thanks for the review. **_

_**That is why I say THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS at the beginnings of my chapters… unless I have forgotten… so here we go. I will answer reviews up here from now on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kgunter34: thanks. I love an ass kicking Bella as well! Yes, I agree she needs to do that.<strong>_

_**~xmasevebaby: Don't worry about it, I get really involved in the stories I read, too.**_

_**~Isabela is online: You are very welcome. I enjoy writing it thanks to nice reviews like yours.**_

_**~Jodie-Loner: wow. Thank you so much. I pulled up my email and saw that I had a bunch of reviews from you for each of my stories. Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter and really paying attention to details of the story and commenting on them. **_

_**~Timeflies77: Thank you! Thank you! That means a lot. I don't know who your sister is, but thank her for me. **_

_**I hope that covers most of it. If not… A thanks goes to everyone!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: This is a Joke, Right?<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

"Ugly whore."

"Bitch."

"Hag."

All these names being thrown at me from all different directions as I walked through the cafeteria just fueled the stress rushing through me. I feel like I could snap at any second from everything that has happened today. I hate that I am letting all these prissy little cheerleaders push me around, but what could I do? I am not stupid enough to try and take on a whole damn school.

I could probably take them on one or two at a time thanks to my dad's training. One of the few benefits of having a policeman as a father is you get to learn self defense for free. I have acquired quite a few muscles over the years, but not nearly enough to take on everyone who hates me at this school, which seems to be everyone.

Every school I have ever gone to, I have been either invisible or the odd one out, but I have never been bullied. Sure, I have been called a few names in my life but nothing like this. These people don't even know me and they are treating me like I am a freaking Marilyn Manson in the making. I don't deserve this crap. Like it matters? This is high school and no matter how old you get, high school never ends.

I ignored the people around me to the best of my abilities and found an empty table pressed up against a wall. I sat down, hoping to get through lunch unscathed and pulled out my favorite book, _The Witching Hour _by Anne Rice. It was a pretty expensive book, at least for me, but it was a birthday gift from my parents a few years ago. I cannot stop reading it, especially since my book collection is running low. I keep losing books with every move.

I was starting the book over for the hundredth time it seemed, when I felt like I was being watched. I looked up from the page I was reading and scanned the lunchroom. My eyes immediately fell on a table placed directly in front of a large window. There were four people sitting there and all of them kept glancing over at me. There were two girls and two guys.

One of the girls was the very definition of petite. She had beautiful pale skin and crazy but tame spiked black hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a familiar green but I couldn't place where I have seen them. She had her hand entwined on the table with a boy who had slightly blonde curly hair that fell over his icy blue eyes in a natural and alluring way. From what I could see over the table, he is tall and built with some muscle.

Sitting next to him was a beast. A huge man with adorable boyish features, perfect dimples and forest green eyes. He had short brown curls which were being run through by long slender fingers. The hand belonged to a beautiful Amazon woman with golden locks that went down lower than the edge of the table. Her eyes matched the icy blue of the blond boy. She is one of those girls that makes you both envious _and_ question your sexuality. I deem that table to be the beautiful people territory.

I looked away from their gloriousness back to my book, not wanting to be caught checking them out even though they seem to be interested in me for some reason I do not know. Probably seeing what is so special about me that I have a school full of enemies on my first day here_. _

_I wish I fucking knew. I really do._

I was just starting to get into the plot of my book when I heard a few giggles from across the room and approaching footsteps. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that frightened me, but I was too late to react when a plate full of pasta landed on my book.

I saw red, literally. There was red gooey sauce covering every inch of my book and stray noodles weighing it down. I couldn't hear a thing nor could I focus on what I was doing.

All I can think is that my favorite book is ruined!

I jumped up from my seat yelling at the bitch who was the cause of my book's hideous demise, cutting off whatever the hell it was that she was in the middle of saying to me.

"You fucking whore!"

My voice was an unrecognizable shriek, as I hurled my precious book at the stupid bitch's chest.

The whole room went eerily quiet as the book fell to the floor and made an echo sound through the entire cafeteria. I didn't care. I have taken enough shit today to last a lifetime.

No, that is not fucking dramatic. I have been knocked on my ass, had my stuff kicked away from me, been called names and even cried in a bathroom stall to complete the ridiculous cliché of a terrible first day at a new high school! And now my fucking book has been ruined right in front of my very eyes and I couldn't stop it! That is where I draw the line and lose it.

"You bitch! Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost?" her shrieking voice that rivaled mine a few seconds ago cut through the silence.

Her shirt? Her fucking shirt! What about my damn book? I bet she could afford ten more of those. I can't afford another book!

"No and I don't fucking care! You completely ruined my book you fake piece of crap!"

I was nearly crying now. Not because I was upset. No, I was going to cry purely from being so pissed off. That has always been an issue with me. I cry when I am angry and people misinterpret and think I am weak. I am not weak and I have a bad feeling that these people are going to get to see that today. I tried to control myself. I didn't want to embarrass my family by getting into a fight on my first day at a new school, but my efforts were in vain as I had seen the girl standing in front of me shoot her fist out at a speed that could surely break my nose. I was ready though. I ducked out of the way in time for her hand to crack sickeningly on the wall that was placed behind me. She was already hurt and jumping around, but I couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

All of my anger was focused on this girl, as I tackled her crying body to the floor. I threw hard punches that would definitely leave my hands bruised. I even got a few hard hits in with my cast until I was pulled off of her by a pair of strong steel arms. They wrapped around my waist tightly in an unbreakable hold. I scratched his hands and kicked my legs around wildly in a desperate attempt to free myself, but he seemed unaffected as my feet connected with his legs roughly.

I didn't want to hurt this guy who was just trying to stop the fight, but my anger was so intense that my senses, along with Elvis Presley, have left the building.

I heard a commotion going on around me, but my eyes were too focused on the girl on the floor. I was forced to tear my eyes away, as I was thrown over the guy's shoulder and 'escorted' from the room screaming threats and profanities.

"Put me down, Hulk! I will fucking kill you! Put. Me. Down!"

I can't believe the words that were falling from my mouth even as I was speaking them. I regretted each word as they left me, but that didn't stop them from coming. Anger swallowed me and my common sense resulting in me threatening an oversized ogre.

_Today is just not my day. _

"Put her down right here. You can head back to lunch, Emmett. Thanks for helping," an authoritative voice sounded through the room, as I was placed gently on a cushiony chair in front of a long redwood desk.

On the desk was a golden plaque that read Mrs. Travis.

I held onto the arms of the chair, digging my fingernails into it painfully to keep from acting even more irrationally than I all ready was. My jaw was closed so tightly it made pains shoot through my teeth and gums. There is no need to make anymore of a fool of myself so keeping quiet and staying still is the best thing that I can do right now.

Common sense was slowly seeping its way back into my mind and my cheeks heated with embarrassment.

_I cannot believe I did that! Did I really do that? Shit! I did do that!_

"Umm, Mrs. Travis?" a deep voice echoed off of the walls behind me.

"Yes, Emmett?" I am guessing that is Mrs. Travis.

"I just wanted to let you know that she was defending herself. Jessica may have been the one to get her butt kicked, but she initiated the fight," answered the too deep man voice.

Is he sticking up for me? Why would he do that? Did he honestly care enough to clear things up for me or did he feel bad for me? I am sure everyone knows about me and all the things people are doing to me.

"Thank you, Emmett. I will take it from here. You don't want to miss your lunch," the lady dismissed him and went to sit at her desk.

She picked up a manila folder with a few papers sticking out of the sides and started to thumb through it as she spoke to me.

"So, Isabella Swan… You haven't gotten into a fight at any of your other schools, have you?"

I shook my head no, a little scared to speak. I have never been in trouble before.

"So, tell me, what makes my school so special that you would tarnish a perfect record like this?"

She put the folder down and looked at me.

Oh, no. I didn't even think about that. My only chance to get into a college would be by getting an academic scholarship. I don't know if a fight will get in the way of that, but… Damn. No more perfect record. That was one thing that I was proud of.

"Hey, hey, honey, don't cry," a soothing voice was at my side in an instant.

I looked up at the concerned face of Mrs. Travis. I hadn't realized that I was even crying, but as I lifted my hand to my cheek, I felt the hot tears spilling down. I looked away from her, too embarrassed to see her as I spoke.

"It has been a r-really ha-ard day for me," my voice broke and squeaked humiliatingly in front of this complete stranger.

I had to sniff to keep my nose from running. She reached over her desk and handed me a tissue.

"First days are always hard, Isabella. They don't usually send young girls into tears. Tell me what happened? Did Jessica start the fight or was Emmett lying, which I seriously doubt."

Her voice convinced me that I was okay in here. That I was safe talking to her but all I could do was nod my head at her, as I wiped the black makeup and tears from my face. I just wanted to disappear into myself and never be seen again. I can't believe how much I have humiliated myself.

I had to be carried out of the cafeteria, thrown over a large boy's shoulder and I couldn't even go quietly! No, of course not! I screamed and kicked and basically threw a fit in front of a room full of people who hate me, just giving them more reason to torment me.

Thinking about the fight brought back the memory of why I was fighting in the first place. My book. My favorite book! A fresh stream of tears charged down my face as a sob broke loose from my throat. Mrs. Travis just sat next to me and patted soothingly on my back.

When I finally quieted down and got more of a hold on my emotions, she walked over to her desk and sat down on top of it and smiled at me. I offered her a polite but shaky one back.

She was quite beautiful, actually. She had long, curly blond hair that was thrown into a messy ponytail that cascaded down her back. She was dressed casually and comfortably but held herself professionally.

She clasped her hands on her lap and looked me directly in the eye.

"I won't pretend that I haven't heard the gossip circulating around the school. You upset the big man on campus and now he is using his girlfriends to get back at you. I have also heard that most of the school has joined in on the torment. This has absolutely nothing to do with _you_ as a person. It has to do with _him_ as… Well, don't quote me on this please? A jerk." She laughed humorlessly and shook her head at her own choice of words as she finished her sentence.

She looked away from me to the clock on the wall as she continued her next words.

"Let's compromise here. I won't put this on your permanent record if you agree to speak to the school guidance counselor for a while. She is very nice and she doesn't judge. I think she can help you… with a lot of things. Also, you have detention after school on Fridays for the next three weeks."

I could tell by the tone of her voice that she knew something. Maybe she knew about my life at home or maybe she was anticipating more torture to be thrown at me. Either way, I will agree to her terms. I don't want my perfect record to be tarnished by this incident and seeing a guidance counselor really doesn't sound so bad to me. Detention sounds terrible, but I know I deserve it and I will take the punishment with my head held high.

I nodded my head at her, still not trusting my voice. She smiled and handed me a light red piece of paper.

_What is with all of the colorful paper here?_

Maybe they try to come off as a cheery school to make up for all the assholes that both work and attend this place. Aside from the lady sitting in front of me, I haven't met one decent person. It is really a sad thing that this town can be so full of jerks like this.

_What can I do? Absolutely nothing but cry about it, which I hope I don't end up doing. I cried enough today._

I looked at the paper and noticed that it was an information sheet and a schedule telling me when I can see the guidance counselor and what I can hope to accomplish and to have a great day!

_Yeah, great day? Not in this damn school. _

I was excused from the principal's office soon after receiving the paper and a pass for my next class and headed off to Biology. I was already a few minutes late, so I ran through the empty hallways even though I had a pass. I really wanted to go unnoticed. That certainly wasn't going to happen walking into a room full of people trying to learn and getting the teacher to sign my slip.

I searched the doors in the hallway looking for room 4B. Mr. Banner.

"4B… 4B… No… No… Yes."

I stopped in front of the oddly intimidating room and took a deep breath before slowly turning the knob and finally entering. The room was well lit and quiet conversations were going on as people worked at their lab stations with their partners.

"Ms. Swan?"

I nearly jumped at the sudden sound of my name being called. I looked over to the teacher's desk and saw a dark skinned man leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet on the surface of his desk. He had a lazy smile, as I approached him.

_Alright, he seems okay…_

I smiled shyly and handed him my slip of paper that needed to be signed. He grabbed it from me and scribbled down his signature.

"You're late," he observed.

I timidly handed him my pass. His demeanor made me unsure of myself, like I was under watch, but I had a feeling that he was always like this and it wasn't just me, at least I hope it isn't just me. He stood from his desk suddenly and slung his arm over my shoulder in a friendly way and ushered me to the front of the room.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She just transferred here from Phoenix, Arizona. Ms. Swan, you may take a seat next to Edward Cullen. I separated him from the other students because he is a chatty one, but it is the only seat available."

With that, he pushed me in the direction of the open seat. I kept my head low, as I sat down. I could hear that a few conversations in the room were focused on me while others were focused on the dance coming up. I didn't want to risk them seeing any stray makeup that I may have missed.

I sat my stuff on the tabletop as Mr. Banner started to speak of a lab assignment we would be starting. A partner project… I already hate this damn teacher. I didn't want to be introduced and I really don't want to have to work with someone who doesn't like me. Let's face it, though… Everyone here strongly dislikes me.

I pretended to listen to him speak but let my eyes wander over the edge of the table as a distraction from the anxiety that was steadily forming inside of me. Then I noticed something that made my heart pick up its pace and my body go rigid.

A pair of black and white high top Nikes.

_This is a joke, right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thar she blows. <strong>_

_**Sorry, I wanted to say that for some reason. **_

_**Anyways, please review? Again, sorry about the super long A/N at the beginning. The next one won't be as long. I just needed to explain myself. **_

_**Share your thoughts?**_


	5. Blood plugs

_**This chapter may seem like it strays from the point a bit, but we need other things in here that don't revolve around Edward and Bella hating on each other.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Isabela is online: Edward is Edward and no one changes over night… BUT, that doesn't mean that he won't change his asshole attitude toward Bella. I won't say when. Bella is Bella and she will stay that way. You're welcome and thanks for the review!<strong>_

_**~blazing: I love that you love my story! Thanks for reviewing, I love getting them!**_

_**~chucktastic: Only when I feel it is really necessary to the flow of the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case you forgot:<strong>_

'_**I watched as Emmett throw the girl over his shoulder and she kicked, pounded her tiny fists on his back and screamed threats at no one in particular. I watched as Jessica was wheeled out of the lunchroom while she cried something about her dad and suing. I looked over to my table and saw that Alice was glaring at me while Jasper held her back.**_

_**Shit. Someone must have told her…**_

_**I walked over to my table and felt like I was being sentenced to death.**_

_**This may have been a really, really bad idea. The worst fucking idea I have ever had. **_

_**And I have had quite a few stinkers in my time.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Blood Plugs<strong>

**Edward's point of view**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Edward Cullen, you have reached an entire new level of asshole, you asshole! You are going to burn in hell for this! How could you do this to someone? Over a fucking parking space? Really? You just wait until Emmett gets his hands on you, ya prick!" my sister shrieked from the chair she was standing on, as she waved her hands around wildly.

She glared at me as Jasper helped her down, but said nothing else. The cafeteria had gone awkwardly quiet when Alice started her rant and stayed that way, as I just sat there with my head bowed and tore apart my pizza.

I feel like shit. Not because of what I did, but because I was going to die. Alice may have embarrassed the shit out of me by yelling like a maniac in front of the whole lunchroom, but Emmett is literally going to rip my balls off. He is a great brother, but if he has to choose between me and defending a woman's honor… Well, I am fucked.

Just as my impending demise began to set in, I felt a heavy hand fall on my shoulder. My blood went cold and I could swear that my stomach was about to fall out of my ass. The only thing that I could think to do was to look at Rosalie for help. If there is one person that wasn't my mother that could keep Emmett from killing someone, it is Rosalie. She has my brother wrapped embarrassingly tight around her manicured finger. Sadly, she likes to mind her own business, a quality I used to admire, but now despise. As I looked over to her for some help, she just gave me a wide smile, shook her head then proceeded to steal my brownie.

_Nice. Kick a guy while he's down… _

"Follow me," Emmett growled out between his teeth.

All I could do was follow and hope for the best. He walked to the nearest bathroom and stopped in front of the door, gesturing for me to go in before him. I am ashamed to admit that I am nearly pissing my pants at this point. Emmett's face is just too calm for it to be good. As I walked by him, he shoved me hard on the back and I tumbled to the floor, nearly hitting my face. I didn't dare move. I knew he wouldn't seriously damage me… on purpose, at least, but he would definitely beat the shit out of me. In fact, he has before.

When we were in middle school, I called Rose a bitch and had to get thirty stitches.

Emmett had to get ten stitches, but that was because he busted his knuckles on my skull. They weren't even together at that time!

"Edward… Edward, what am I going to do with you?" Emmett mused, as he walked in a circle around me while cracking his knuckles.

I am pretty sure it was a rhetorical question, so I kept my mouth shut. No need to poke the bear. I just watched him circle me and listened to the popping of his knuckles like a scared little shit.

_I'd never say that out loud._

All of the sudden, he stopped in his tracks, leaned down and grabbed a fistful of my shirt and yanked me to my feet. He threw me hard against the wall, knocking the air right out of me, and then looked me up and down.

"So… black eye or busted lip?" he asked.

"Huh?"

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Wild card? Fine with me," he laughed, as he drew his fist back and connected it with my mouth.

I fell forward onto my hands and knees and sputtered random noises. Emmett grabbed a paper towel and handed it to me.

"I love you, bro, but you know you deserved that, right? You better give me the right answer," he warned.

I just nodded my head and patted the blood from my lip. I decided to take it like a man and leaned my head back against the wall to stop the pain tears from falling over. I could tell that he held back a lot. If he had used all of his force, I would be walking around toothless.

"Don't bother that girl anymore and you better call off the Bod Squad," he called over his shoulder, as he left the bathroom.

I let out a sigh, but it was cut short when the door creaked open and Emmett poked his head in.

"Don't tell Mom?" he pleaded.

I laughed humorlessly and nodded my head. He smiled happily and left again.

_Fucking Emmett._

[.][.][.][.][.][.]

I walked into Biology sporting a cut on the right side of my lower lip and nodded to Mr. Banner. He is the coolest teacher in this school and he knows it. There is a rumor going around that he slept with Lauren, but I seriously doubt that. I have seen him with his wife and he is definitely a family man, much like my dad. It is pretty fucked up though. His reputation as a teacher is going to be ruined once word gets to the school staff, and all because some slut had a sick fantasy that she couldn't keep to herself.

He smiled lazily at me and set his feet up on the desk. He doesn't start class until everyone is present, unless they are absent. I bowed my head, not wanting anyone to see my cut and think I got my ass kicked and accidentally bumped into someone. I lifted my head only to be met with a pair of dull brown eyes.

"Oh, Eddie!"

_Ah, Tanya. I didn't know her eyes were brown… I always pegged her as a blue eyed blond. _

"Eddie! What happened to your lip?" she cooed, as she cradled my chin in her cold hands.

I am guessing she is cold from lack of nourishment or whatever. You know like anorexic. I mean, _I_ have never seen her eat…

"Edward?" she asked, startling me from my inner ramblings.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing," I mumbled and pushed her to the side so I could sit.

She ignored my brush off and hopped her ass on my lab table directly in front of me.

"Did you get in a fight? That cut is so sexy," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her, but decided not to correct her. A person thinking that I got into a fight is much better than people knowing that I nearly got knocked the fuck out.

"Oh gosh, Edward! Can you believe what that ugly freak did to Jessica? I mean, Jess was getting on my nerves today like a lot, but me and the girls are going to jump her after school today. She is not going to get away with th-"

"NO!" I interrupted her rambling.

There is no way I can let that happen. Emmett would blame me for that shit and I know it.

"Why?" Tanya slid off of the desk and gave me a look like I had ran over her fucking puppy.

_Shit. Why? What can I say that won't make me sound like pussy? Think… Think… I got nothing._

"Because I said so."

That works just fine for me. But, of course, Tanya couldn't leave it at that. She let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell not? Do you like her or something?" she demanded.

_Oh, no she didn't._

"She isn't my type, dumb ass. Now get the fuck away from me. I am not in the mood to be annoyed by your nasally voice right now. Got it?" I ground out through my teeth, not even glancing at her.

She made a choking sound in the back of her throat but walked away without another word.

_Whores. What can you do with them? _

Happy to have gotten rid of that annoying girl, I folded my arms on my desk and hid my face in them, feeling like blocking out the entire world for a few minutes.

_My fucking face is numb! Damn Emmett and his fists of fury._

I was in my own world just daydreaming when I was interrupted by Mr. Banner.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She just transferred here from Phoenix, Arizona. Ms. Swan, you may take a seat next to Edward Cullen. I separated him from the other students because he is a chatty one, but it is the only seat available," Mr. Banner announced in a loud voice that made my head reel.

My head snapped up, as he introduced the new girl. I was hoping to see some hot, leggy blond with dick sucking lips, but instead I seen that short _bitch_ with brown hair. I have to give her some credit for those lips though.

_See? I can find the good in everyone. _

I expected her to get suspended for beating the crap out of Jessica. Guess not. Just my fucking luck. I was hoping to get rid of her, now I have to share a lab table. Maybe I could get Mr. Banner to let me switch with someone?

As thoughts of ways to escape from her close presence ran through my head, _Isabella_ suddenly went stiff. Her eyes were focused on my shoes.

_Yeah, bitch. They cost a butt load. What of it? _

She moved her wide eyes to my face and actually gasped.

_Hmm, brown eyes… deep brown eyes and, OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me? Focus, ya damn pansy. _

I shook the ridiculous thoughts from my head and glared at the girl sitting next to me. She looked taken aback for a few seconds but quickly composed herself and glared right back, only with more fury in her stare than I had in mine.

_She could put Rosalie to shame…_

"What are you looking at?" I spat menacingly at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from me to face the front of the class and mumbled under her breath.

"An egomaniac bastard, obviously."

I could have crapped myself right then and there. In all my years, I have never had a _girl_ talk this way to me… unless we were role-playing.

_I have been with some freaky girls in my time, boy. Let me tell ya. _

Those thoughts aside, I had to think of something to say back.

"Bitch," I hissed under my breath.

It took me awhile to come up with that heart shattering comeback and after a few minutes of silence between us, it sort of fell flat. She just laughed and continued to pay attention to whatever it was that Mr. Banner was talking about. Class carried on with the teacher explaining our upcoming partner project that we _had_ to do with our assigned lab partners, no ifs ands or buts. I am stuck with this _thing_ next to me and I guarantee that we are going to fail. I don't think that I can be civil toward her long enough to finish an entire project. I demand excellence with schoolwork and if she causes me to get anything less, then I may just have to have Tyler Crowley run her ass over with his monster van.

_That'd be something I would pay top dollar to see… I wonder if that means something is wrong with me… Nah._

"Start discussing your project plans with your partners."

Mr. Banner waved his hand at us, then grabbed his phone and started to text with a big goofy grin on his face.

_Isabella_ turned in my direction but avoided looking at me.

"I don't care for you or your company, but I refuse to let that get in the way of my good grades. So, get your panties out of their twist and man up so we can work on this crap," she growled.

_She literally fucking growled at me. I wonder if she is really ambitious or just insane?_

Either way, I am not going to let a girl talk to me like that. Even if we have the same goal in mind. I turned to her as she was ripping some paper from her notebook and grabbed it from her.

"You know, I don't see why you are even bothering with this. You're just going to end up in some guy's kitchen. _If_ any dude is dumb enough to take you," I mocked.

She turned all the way around in her seat and gave me a hard stare as she spoke.

"That is not where I will end up, thank you. I have plans for my life. Plans that do not concern you, so why don't you shut your sexist mouth and mind your own damn business," she spat through her teeth at me with so much force that I was momentarily startled.

This chick knows how to surprise a person, that's for sure. I couldn't think of anything more to say to her. Apparently, there was nothing I _could_ say that she wouldn't be able to defend herself on. I could call her a bitch and she would laugh. I could tell her that she was wasting her time with school and she would call me sexist. I did notice that she didn't even comment on what I said about a guy having to be pretty stupid to even take her… Maybe she has low self-esteem. I could work with that.

_No! Shit, I can't! Emmett would find out somehow and kill me. _

"Dude, seriously?" I was startled out of my thoughts by a feminine and annoyed voice.

I looked to my side to see Isabella waving her hand around and trying to get my attention.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We need to discuss this damn project! Are you so consumed by yourself that you can't focus long enough to do your schoolwork?"

"You don't know what the fuck was going through my head, so shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

This bitch is pissing me off now.

"Edward, Isabella," Mr. Banner called over to us.

"Discuss your project and nothing else," he warned.

The bitch next me sighed dramatically and ran her fingers through her crazy ass hair and put her elbows up on the table.

"Fine, Edward. Can we just work on this crap so we can get it over with?"

_Did I win? Whatever, I'll take it. _

I nodded my head smugly and whipped her paper back over to her. She scoffed but made no arguments. I think I just learned something about her. She doesn't like to get in trouble or draw attention to herself.

_Then I wonder what she beat the hell out of Jessica for? _

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

Arguments nonstop.

That was all that went on. We got nowhere with our project. In fact, we couldn't even come to an agreement of what to do! This was just not going well. We didn't end class on a nice note either. I told her the next time I see her she better have an attitude replacement. She told me to get fucked and I told her I always do. She turned a bright red then pushed me aside and left the room. It was interesting, I guess.

Now, the day has ended and I haven't been _blessed_ with another sighting of the new girl. I ran to my car, thankful to be able to go home. I unlocked the door and slid straight in, sighing with relief and putting my head on the steering wheel, avoiding the horn.

_How can one girl - thing! - bother me so much? Why am I letting her bother me? _

I need to get my shit together. Time passed by too slowly as I waited for my slow ass sister to get her short legs to move to my car. My car was quiet and peaceful and…

"BOO!"

"Fuck!"

I jumped so high in my seat when someone opened my door and boomed their loud voice in like surround sound that my head hit the fucking roof. I rubbed the top of my skull and looked over to the door, glaring. Emmett was there, hunched over and laughing his ass off.

"What the hell do you want, man?" I asked in no mood to fuck around.

He didn't stop laughing as he handed me the house keys.

"I-I'm go-going to Rosie's p-place and Mom is out," he got out during his fits of giggles.

I swear, for a big guy, he sure has a contagious and childish laugh. I had to stop myself from joining in. I tore the keys from his hand and threw a pair of girl's underwear from my backseat at his face.

"Get the fuck out of here, bitch!"

He was still laughing as he disappeared and revealed an angry looking Alice standing directly behind him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and mouth pulled into a pout that I am sure she thought was intimidating.

"I'm still mad at you," she grumbled, but still placed her ass in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure you are."

"Did you at least apologize to her?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

_Is this bitch serious? Apologize? Me? It's like she doesn't even know me. _

"Sure, Ali. I apologized." I laughed.

She smiled brightly and I almost felt bad for making my next comment. Not completely, but almost.

"Then I gave her an entire bouquet of red roses to show her how deeply in love with her I am."

Alice didn't waste any time in throwing her tiny fists at me and using swearwords that would put even the grimiest sailors to shame. I was laughing, driving and blocking Alice's hits to the best of my abilities through the whole car ride home. Finally, when the car came to a stop in our driveway, she ceased her fists and jumped out.

I couldn't help but blare the horn of my car as she walked in front of it, which earned me a "Fuck you!" and a hard hit to the hood of my Audi. Messing with Alice is usually worth whatever she can throw at me. Trust me when I say that is a lot. She has thrown spiked heels and hot irons at my face before and she has great hand-eye coordination.

As I was getting out of my car, my phone rang in the silence that comes with living in such a secluded area and it scared the crap out of me.

"What?" I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Well, hello to you too, sweetheart," a voice answered on the other line.

It sounds familiar, but I can't place the voice to a face. I just stood there, trying to think with the phone pressed to my ear.

"Umm, Eddi-kins, Are you there?"

_Ah, shit. There's only one person would dare call me that. _

"Hey, Mom. Sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said in a pathetic voice.

How could I not recognize my own mother's voice?

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know how involved in yourself you get." She laughed. "I won't be home tonight, sadly. I got called out to Seattle to make some last minute changes to my design. Can you or Alice grab the food list off of the island and stop at the grocery store for me?" she asked in her sweet voice that is somewhat deceitful.

She is a real nice lady, don't get me wrong, but Emmett got his fists of fury from someone and that someone isn't my dad.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, baby! I love you," she gushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and went into the house calling out to Alice.

She is going to have to be the one to do this crap. I have plans. I don't know what they are yet, but I am sure there is something to do. Besides, shopping and food stuff is the

woman's job.

"What's up, brother of mine?"

She bounded down the stairs, already dressed in one of her after school outfits. She had a huge smile and rosy cheeks as she danced over to me and hugged me around the waist. I wasn't surprised at all that she had already forgiven me. She has the attention span of a fucking goldfish. I hugged her back, and then held her out at an arms length.

"You look great!" I enthused.

If I wanted something, I needed to go about it the right way and women like compliments. She frowned and pulled away from me.

"What do you want from me?"

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and started skimming through the channels. She must have seen right through me.

"Mom called and said that one of us needs to do the grocery shopping because she isn't coming home tonight."

"Nu-uh! You do it! Jazz is coming over."

_Well, fuck._

[.][.][.][.][.][.]

Fucking Alice. Fucking Jasper. Fucking Emmett. Fucking Rosalie. Fucking Esme! I hate having to be the one to do this shit. I walked through the aisles of Wal-Mart purposely pushing shit off of the shelves. If I wasn't allowed to have a good time then no one is! I looked down at the list for the hundredth time, trying to see what else I have to get. If I could fucking find anything in this place! It is a pretty standard list, but finding the crap on it is impossible for someone who has never been to this place.

_Eggs - Check_

_Milk - Check_

_Sour cream - Check_

_Hamburger meat - Check_

_Tampax Pearl Multipax - NO CHECK!_

_No check. No check! Abort! Something! _

I spun my cart around frantically trying get away. I looked around and noticed that I had spun myself right over to the section of the store that sold feminine products. I felt like this was a scene straight out of a movie. Only my girlfriend didn't send me here, my mother did! She knew what was on this list! I bet Alice did as well! It's a conspiracy. A conspiracy against me. I could feel the blood draining from my face and my palms getting sweaty. This is one of the many reasons why I don't date!

"Can I help you?"

I spun around to the person standing behind me. She was a short kind of hot, but hot nonetheless. She has long dark brown hair with random natural red streaks going through it and the shiniest pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. Something about her looked familiar, but as always, I couldn't place it.

I looked down at her name tag, which read, 'Hello, my name is Renée.'

Nice name. Now how do I tell her that I came here to buy my mommy her blood plugs?

The woman standing in front of me looked around and started laughing.

"Oh, I see. Can I see your list?" she asked through giggles.

I handed her my list without a second thought about it.

"You are just like my husband with these types of things. My daughter is the same," she said, as she held the list to her face and squinted at it.

She needed glasses. I wonder why she doesn't have any. She grabbed a blue and pink package from one of the shelves and motioned for me to follow her. She went over to one of the self-serving machines that let you pay for your own shit without having to have a person see all of it. She rang up my items on it and stuffed the _blood plugs_ all the way at the bottom of the bag.

_Thank God it isn't see through. _

"Here ya go, honey."

She handed me my bag and smiled.

"Next time some girl sends you to do her dirty work," she gestured to the bag in my hands, "just ask for Renée Swan."

With that, she patted my shoulder and walked away.

_Swan? _

_SWAN!_

_Fucking Swan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think we will make some more progress with the next chapter. I just couldn't NOT write this chapter. It was running through my head all day and is also a good way for Edward to meet Bella's mama, is it not?<strong>_

_**I can't think of a project that Edward and Bella can do. I am shit at Science and all that and I don't want to write something that I know nothing about. So if anyone wants to offer a suggestion of a project they could do that will get them an A+ from awesome Mr. Banner (yeah, he is awesome) that would be great!**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. STD

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**~zdra8351: I think you may be the only person on Edward's side at this point.**_

_**~blazing: I figured that he deserved it after all he did to Bella on her first day of school. But I had to have Emmett do it in a very brotherly way. Thanks for the project suggestion! **_

_**~Isabla is online: Thanks and you are welcome! I don't like pathetic Bella stories, but I have to admit that I have read and enjoyed a few of them so long as she redeems herself at some point. She has to be poor for the story plot… **_

_**~xmasevebaby: Thanks for the suggestion for their project!**_

_**~Kitty Vuitton: I try to update regularly, but other things get in the way. Also, I only update when I feel the chapter is good enough. Sorry if the updates are too slow, but I am working on it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own the words to The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: STD<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

Freedom! Sweet freedom! Finally this shitty ass day has come to an end. I practically ran to my truck when the bell rang, ignoring the dirty looks and vulgar names being thrown at me. I didn't care what they had to say or what they thought of me at this point. Teenagers are cruel and they only feed off of others' misery, so I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing mine.

It really is pathetic that the highlight of my day was seeing that mister big shot had a busted lip. It looked painful. I am usually not a spiteful person, but come on! Can I be blamed? And the worst part of my day, believe it or not, wasn't being tossed around the hallways like trash, nope; it was finding out that my lab partner for the rest of the year, or until we move away, is that prick, Edward Cullen. Either way, my day pretty much revolved around that asshole. So, I am all too happy that this shitty day is over!

I speed walked the whole way to my car with my eyes focused on my beat up old shoes, so I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was too late. I rammed hard into someone's back, knocking both of us to the ground, our stuff flying around us. I looked up to see who it was that was surely plotting to kill me and came face to face with a laughing girl.

I looked her over to see what I was dealing with and practically fell in love. This girl is gorgeous with long fiery red hair that fell to the middle of her back, perfectly symmetrical features and the darkest blue eyes I have ever seen, and freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose.

Her clothes are what really had me interested though. She wore an electric green corset that stopped dangerously low on her breasts with a baby blue ribbon that tied up the middle, ridiculously tight black skinny jeans and leather ankle boots. All I could do was stare at her like some kind of a freak.

_I would definitely go gay for this chick. No doubt. _

"Walk much, idiot?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by the slightly raspy voice of the girl in front of me. My face flamed at her words and I scurried around trying to collect all of our things as I apologized.

"I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Hush, girl. Jeez. I was only kidding." She laughed, as she helped me pick everything up.

She stood up and extended her hand out to me and I took it gratefully. I had to look up to see her face since she was a good five inches taller than me. It sucks to be short.

"I am guessing that you are that new girl everyone hates?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I made an odd snorting noise at the back of my throat and nodded my head.

_Yep. That would be me. Are you going to be the next one to take a shot at me? _

I braced myself for the worst as the girl in front of me studied me from head to toe. I thought about just walking away and speeding off as fast as my truck could go, but something kept me glued to the spot I was standing in. Maybe it is because this girl is extremely intimidating. Maybe because I am having some slightly gay feelings toward her… I just don't know. Finally, the girl broke the silence.

"You have some serious potential, girl. Under all that crap you call clothes lies one sexy bitch. Trust me, I know sexy," she said with a wink.

I actually laughed out loud at her words, but it came out as sort of a choke.

_Me? Sexy? Look a little harder, woman. Look. A. little. Harder. _

The girl suddenly wound her arm around my waist.

"Come with me. I am on my way to see my man and some friends for a little party and you look like you could use some fun," she said, as she pulled me toward a blue Lincoln MKX, the car I desperately want but can't have. It took me a few seconds to tear my eyes from the car and get my mind set straight. I couldn't go to a party! I have never even been to one. How would I act? I would embarrass myself! Besides, I don't even know this girl's name yet. Oh! And my car! I stopped my feet from moving and wriggled out of the girl's surprisingly strong grasp. She turned around and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What up, chick?"

She took a few steps toward me and offered a cheeky smile that I couldn't help but to return. My mind was wavering from her kindness.

"M-my car," I stuttered and pointed to my piece of crap that was in the parking space that started all of my problems here.

"Mine is better," she announced and made a grab for my arm, which I pulled away.

"I don't even know your name," I tried.

"Victoria," she rushed out and grabbed my sleeve, dragging me to her car.

"I can't go!" I yelled, frustrated.

_Why is she so pushy?_

She sighed dramatically and let go of me. She pulled a black hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her hair into a huge messy bun on the top of her head.

"Okay, okay. I am sorry. I know I am being a little rude, but I really want to help you. I have heard the horror stories going around about what those bitches plan on doing to you. If you stick with me, I can guarantee that no bitch will dare touch you again," she spat out angrily.

It was really touching that someone would care like that, but I have a 'no friends' policy and I can't break that. I was about to give her my usual cold brush off that I have mastered over the years for when situations like these come up, but she started talking before I could work up the courage.

"Besides, I like you. I heard about how you kicked that whore Jessica's ass in the lunchroom." She laughed.

I smiled at her but felt bad for what I had done to that girl. Sure, she may have been about to kick _my_ ass, but I hate that this school could turn me violent like that. I was lost in thought of the many different ways that I could have handled that little problem, as Victoria grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the passenger seat.

"Just come with me and if you don't have a good time, I promise to take you straight home. Please?" she begged.

I looked over to my truck, all lonely and neglected. I was torn. What is the harm in hanging out for once? I pursed my lips and looked from my car to Victoria's smiling face. My decision was made. I am going to try to enjoy myself for once.

_Why not?_

I smiled and hopped in the passenger side. Victoria ran to the driver's side and we sped off at breakneck speed. I ignored the trees flying by and focused on my hands.

"You're poor," Victoria announced out of nowhere.

I just gaped at her and waited for her to continue. She turned to look at me and laughed at my expression.

"That was rude, sorry. It is just that… _I_ used to be poor. I know the signs," she dragged out.

"Uh-huh…" I matched her tone and hoped that she would continue.

I could tell that she was going somewhere with this and I was curious as to where that was. She looked at me and pursed her lips.

"We'll talk about it later."

She nodded her head and turned on her stereo, blasting it so loud that I could feel it in my chest. She started bobbing her head up and down and singing the words to the song perfectly.

"This alone, you're in time for the show. You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe. You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose. 'Cause I love all the poison, away with the boys in the band," she belted out the words in a beautiful raspy voice and I couldn't look away from her. She noticed me watching and played it up even more, watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me, your kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be, in love with all of these vampires, so you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

I stared on in amazement as she sang the words so perfectly to one of my favorite MCR songs. When she finished, I wanted to give her a standing ovation, but was able to control myself. Victoria turned off the radio and turned to look at me with a smug grin. I didn't even care that she wasn't paying attention to the road. To me, this woman is a goddess and she can do whatever the hell she wants so long as she takes me with her. What can I say? I have a serious appreciation for music and musical talent.

"You like my singing?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I shook my head enthusiastically and she laughed.

"I am the lead singer in my band. I also play a mean harmonica," she gloated and turned her eyes back to the road.

"We are called Stoned to Death," she said with a sly grin forming on her face.

I leaned back in the seat and wondered why she gave me that look. Then it clicked and I almost peed myself laughing.

"STD?" I shouted and tried my hardest to contain my laughter.

She joined in and nodded her head excitedly.

"Clever," I commented when we finally calmed down some.

"Isn't it? My boyfriend suggested it while he was drunk one time and it just sort of stuck," she announced adoringly.

I smiled happily at her happiness. Yes, happily at her happiness. It was very contagious.

"Do you play anything?" she asked curiously.

I thought about that question for a few minutes. I play the guitar, but I taught myself, and for all I know, I could be tone deaf to my own playing. If I tell her that I play, she may want to hear me play something and I don't want to look like an idiot…

"I play a little guitar," I allowed.

She nodded her head and looked out the windshield, then suddenly burst into laughter. I looked at her curiously and she pointed to the hospital across the street. There was a blond girl sitting outside with her hand in a cast and her face in her hands. I immediately knew who it was and something came over me that couldn't be controlled.

"Stop the car!" I yelled suddenly.

Victoria slammed on her breaks and I slammed into the dashboard, but not hard enough to cause any damage. She looked around with a startled and scared expression.

"Wait one minute?" I begged.

She just nodded her head and turned her car off. I walked up to the girl and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, startled and shrieked. I got a good look at her face and felt even worse about myself. She had a bunch of darkening bruises all over her face and neck and her jaw was clearly swollen. She had a white bandage placed over her nose where an obvious bruise was forming.

_Damn. I was pissed._

When she noticed it was me, she lost it.

"You! Bitch! How dare you come near me?"

She threw her hands around wildly and advanced in on me. I backed up and held my hands out in front of me in a sign of peace.

"Look, Jessica. I feel really bad about what happened, but you came at me and I just lost it. I am really sorry that you got hurt, but you and your friends tortured me all day, so I lost my cool when you ruined my favorite book. I. am. Sorry," I rushed out pathetically.

Why do I feel the need to explain myself to this girl? Guilt? Probably. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her shoes. She said nothing and I said nothing, but I felt like this wasn't over yet. So I did the only thing that I felt was right. I pulled a piece of bubblegum out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She took it with a confused look on her face and met my eyes.

"Really sorry," I whispered and turned to go back to Victoria's car.

Before I could get two steps away, I heard a man's voice boom from behind me.

"Alright, Jess. We are going to fix this. No one makes a fool of my kid," he ground out.

I was too afraid to turn around. They could only be talking about me right now.

_Fuck!_

I fucked up and now…

"No, Dad. I changed my mind, okay? Everything is fine," Jessica stated in a sure voice.

"What?" the man asked outraged.

"Everything is fine! Now let's go home, I need to ice my jaw," she grumbled.

The conversation ended right there and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect that, but I am glad that she decided to have a heart.

_Thank you bubblegum! No one can resist your charms!_

I skipped the whole way back to Victoria's car with a huge shit eating grin placed on my face.

"What was that all about?" she asked, as she started back up her car.

"Just clearing my conscience," I admitted.

She smiled at me and sped off, ignoring the red light.

_Maybe I should tell her that I am a cop's daughter? No way. _

The rest of the car ride was filled with us singing some MCR songs and talking about her band. She is the lead singer and her boyfriend, whose name is James, is the manager. Her step-sister, Bree, sings backup and plays the base guitar. Her cousin, Tony, plays lead guitar and his brother, Junior, is on drums. Victoria told me that they needed another guitar player to add to their sound and I very subtly changed the subject to her relationship with James.

She went on to tell me that they are in love and have been for three years. They started out as fuck buddies and things just progressed to more on its own. They plan on getting married after Victoria finishes college. It's a true love story… Modern day.

Victoria finally stopped the car on a dirt filled driveway. Music was blasting from some

unknown place and there were a bunch of people hanging around the beige colored house with beer cans and cigarettes in their hands. Victoria grabbed me by my arm and led me through the thick crowd into the empty house, nodding to the people who she passed.

She went straight to the living room and jumped onto the lap of an attractive blond boy. He had piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones and a nice tan. He wore only a pair of ripped up jeans and black leather steel toed boots with the laces undone.

"This is James," Victoria told me, as she poked the man's nose lovingly.

"James, this is… Oh, shit! I never even learned your name." She laughed and patted the seat next to them.

"Bella Swan," I informed them, as I sat down on the lumpy couch next to them.

James laughed out loud and plunked Victoria down next to him.

"Your name is _Pretty_ Swan?" he asked humorously.

I thought about it for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I never thought about it that way. My middle name is Marie..."

We laughed about random things for a while, and I have to admit that I enjoyed being in their carefree company more than being alone. They are fun and they hold no hate in them. Especially for each other. The love coming off of them was breathtaking and it felt great to be a witness of it and before I knew it, two hours had passed by.

"Shit! My parents are going to kill me if I am not home before they are," I announced, cutting off the kiss Victoria and James were currently sharing.

"Damn. They strict?" James asked.

"They never have to be with me, but I am sure they got a phone call from the school by now about what I did," I explained.

It is odd to be so sharing with people I barely know. It is odd to be sharing _at all_, really.

"Ooh, is Bella a bad girl?" James joked, nudging my arm.

"The baddest of the bad, baby. She beat the crap out of Jessica!" Victoria gloated like a proud mother whose kid graduated or something, and I couldn't help but join in on their laughing.

"Alright, Bells. I will take you home, but first," she jumped up from the couch and smacked James on the back of the head before zooming into a narrow hallway, "follow me!" she called out.

I waved to James and followed after her. I walked into the small room that she had disappeared into and saw clothes being tossed out of the closet. I walked over to peek inside and nearly got my face smashed by a purple and black studded belt. Victoria was on her hands and knees throwing random things at me while explaining exactly _why_ I kept getting pelted with clothes.

"No offense, Bells, but your clothes suck ass. You aren't as busty as me, so I am giving you some of my old clothes. Good thing you have a decently sized ass or this would be a lost cause," she spoke so quickly I could barely keep up.

_She is giving me clothes?_

"I can't accept-"

"Shut the fuck up and take my shit, bitch," she scolded.

I laughed and sat cross legged on the floor, enjoying the breeze of the clothes flying by my head in this small and hot house.

"I'll come over early in the morning tomorrow to help you accessorize and stuff. Don't worry about anything. I love doing this crap. I give almost everything I wear only once to my sister, but _her_ mom doesn't like my style choices. That stupid bitch. I dress damn sexy and respectable at the same time," she mumbled.

I just sat there and listened and watched. When she finally stopped throwing the clothes out of the closet, she ran into the kitchen to grab a few garbage bags to put them all in. All of the clothes filled up four and half large bags and she _still_ had a closet full of crap.

_Lucky biatch._

I laughed out loud at my jealousy, but I couldn't hide my excitement for my new clothes. I don't know what my dad will think of some of it, but my mom will probably borrow most of it. So I think I will be fine.

"Kay, let's go, beautiful!" she yelled excitedly.

I sort of get the feeling that she doesn't have many friends. True friends, at least. Who am I to deny her my friendship? Besides, I am sure she will be perfectly fine if I were to move away. _I_ may not be okay with it though. This girl is fun and friendly and I really like her. If I were to leave, I think it would be sad… for me.

[.][.][.][.][.]

Victoria ended up dropping me off at the school parking lot so I could grab my truck, but followed me home so she would know where to go to come and get me in the morning. She helped me bring everything up to my room then informed me that it was sex time with James and she had to jet. We exchanged phone numbers and she headed out.

"BYE! BYE! BYE!" she shouted out her window and waved like an idiot.

I just laughed and waved back until she pulled out of the driveway. Hanging out with her has been the most fun I have had in… EVER! I went inside and headed straight to the kitchen. I feel like I haven't eaten all day… which is probably true. It has been a long ass day. Before I could grab anything from the fridge, the front door slammed open.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mother's voice rang through the empty house, as she stomped heavily into the kitchen and threw her little black purse onto the table.

"Please tell me why I got a call while I was at work from your school," she demanded, as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look.

I was terrified. I have never been in trouble and this is just unfamiliar territory for me. I stood there and gaped at her like an idiot with my eyes wide.

_What do I say in this situation? I was framed? They made me do it? Peer pressure? _

My mom sighed loudly and walked over to me. She grabbed both sides of my face and brought us eyelevel with each other.

"No fighting," she said in a tone one would use with a baby and I almost laughed.

She broke out into a smile and hugged me close.

"Your principal told me about a problem you are having," she said, as she pulled my face away from her and held it out to examine me.

"Do I have to kill someone? I will if you wish it. Just say the words and Mommy will grab Daddy's gun and go teenager hunting," she drew out with mischief in her voice that made me think she was kind of serious.

I pulled away from her and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"It's nothing. I just pissed off the school's biggest asshole and he decided to make me pay by getting some wannabe trophy wives to push me around," I grumbled and bit into my apple.

My mom's face went from angry to proud in a second.

"And you kicked some ass?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but I apologized to the girl," I admitted with a mouthful of apple.

I didn't feel the need to tell her that we could have been in deep shit had I not apologized to Jessica. My mom looked slightly disappointed when I told her about my apology but pulled me into another tight hug then pulled me to sit with her at the table.

"So, did you make any friends?" she asked with hope in her voice.

She knows that we never settle down in one place, but she still doesn't understand why I won't make friends. This time I can actually make her happy.

"I did actually. Two."

I held up two fingers and my mom was nearly giddy at my words. No, she _is_ giddy. She clapped her hands together and squealed loudly.

"That is so great! What are their names?"

"Victoria and James. They are a couple. Also, Victoria will be here in the morning to help me pick out some clothes and take me to school."

"Help you pick out clothes?" she asked confused.

I drummed my fingers on the table and looked away from her. I didn't want her to think that I went behind her back and begged for clothes, but she is going to notice the new stuff anyway.

"Yeah. She gave me some of her old clothes. It was all her idea, not mine, but I couldn't say no, could I?"

My mom looked at me for a few seconds before a smile broke out on her face.

"Show me," she insisted enthusiastically.

I sighed with relief and thanked God for letting my day end well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella deserved to have a good time after the shitty day that she had. <strong>_

_**Victoria and James are not the baddies for once, but they play an important role in the story. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Question: What outfit should I put together for Bella to wear so she can wow the crowd when she shows up at school? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. I Haven't Seen You around Here Before

_**BEFORE YOU READ: A reader suggested this cool website to post the outfits that I have the characters wear for a better visual than me explaining them. I will still explain them, but I think you should definitely check it out to know exactly what they wear. The link is on my profile.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for the outfit AND the science project.<strong>_

_**~auroraboralis: Jessica didn't see Victoria. She just decided that she would have a heart for once because Bella had apologized and Jessica had never been in a situation like that before.**_

_**~takakiriko: Thanks for suggesting that website! Hopefully it works when I put up the link…**_

_**~masenobsesses: Thanks for you review! I agree completely about the simple and sexy thing, especially for school.**_

_**~blazing: Yes, this Victoria is fun to write!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you were all most likely expecting Edwards's point of view, but I feel this chapter needs to be in Bella's. Sorry. Don't worry! Edwards's chapter will be the next one.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: I Haven't Seen You around Here Before<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I awaited Victoria's arrival. I don't know what this day will bring me, but I think that with her by my side, it will be better than yesterday. I hope it will be better. I don't think that I could handle being knocked down on my ass again. I know I couldn't. I am sore like a motherfucker.

I was currently sitting on my bed in nothing but a thin blue towel with Cinderella's face painted on it and biting my nails until it became too painful and I had to switch to the next nail.

"Bella?"

My mom poked her head in my room and smiled at me. I gave her a nervous and shaky one back.

"Is your friend coming here?" she asked.

I just nodded my head and went back to destroying my nails.

"Alright, I have to go to work. Have fun at school," she said with an excited smile and blew me a kiss.

She disappeared back down the hallway and not even two seconds later, I heard her feet running back to my door.

"Do you start work today?"

_Shit._

I haven't even thought about work. For all I know, I should have started yesterday! I jumped up from my bed and ran to my backpack and pulled out my work schedule. I read it over quickly and was relieved to find out that I didn't miss my first day. I turned back to my mom and nodded my head.

"I will be going there right after school," I informed her.

She smiled and was about to leave, but I stopped her by running after her.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"In Biology, I got paired with the world's biggest douche bag and we spent the whole class period arguing instead of thinking about what we are going to do for our project. Do you have any ideas?" I rushed out.

She thought for a few seconds and her face lit up.

"I know, I know! Charlie and I were partnered when we were in school, and we decided to do this really cool thing where you take the whole class and determine whether they are right or left brained. It is so much fun! It is a good way to make friends, too…" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Mother."

I smiled and shut the door on her. I sighed and walked over to my window, just staring and waiting. When my mother pulled out of the driveway in my beat up piece of crap that I told her she could use today instead of driving with my dad to work at four in the morning, Victoria pulled in with the music in her car blasting. I laughed, as she stepped out of the car and did the moon walk all the way up to the front door. She heard my laughing and looked up to the window.

"Hey, Bella!" she screamed obnoxiously loud.

Is it weird that I find her obnoxious behavior completely hilarious? Probably, but who cares? I waved my hand for her to come in and went to all the bags of clothing next to my bed. I jumped when I heard a thumping sound come from by my window. I held the towel firmly around me and turned around. I nearly fell on my ass laughing. Victoria was struggling to get the leg of her pants uncaught by the nail that was sticking out of the windowsill.

"Oh, God! What in the shit are you doing?" I asked between laughs.

She looked over to me and smiled.

"Well, _you_ waved me in while you were standing by your window, so I assumed that is where I was supposed to come in at," she said while struggling with her pant leg.

"By the way, your window is relatively easy to break into. Aside from this blasted nail!" she yelled.

I rushed to her side, still laughing and helped to pull her through.

"You really think _outside_ the box, don't you?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Nice towel. I love Sleeping Beauty," she commented.

"Thanks, but it's Cinderella," I corrected her with a laugh.

She waved her hand as if to wipe the comment away and went straight to the clothes sitting next to my bed. I looked her over and wondered what a girl like this wants with a girl like me.

She is wearing a baggy short sleeved gray crop top with the words 'French Kissing' taped across the middle of it, destroyed charcoal washed skinny jeans with a multicolored studded belt, high heeled suede black ankle boots with spikes sticking all over the black back? and black feathered earrings. Her hair was done into crazy curls on the top of her head.

_I think I may be in love with this woman. _

"You checkin' me out?"

She turned to me and laughed at my embarrassed expression at being caught. I blushed but felt oddly comfortable with this girl.

"You look great, is all," I commented.

"Thank you! But you are going to turn heads today, I swear! We are going to go simple with you because I think we need to just ease people into seeing the sexy you, ya know?"

"Umm, no."

"Oh, don't worry. You will," she said slyly.

[.][.][.][.][.]

"Bella, you look perfect! Stop whining!" Victoria yelled at me, annoyed.

She had filed my jagged nails down and painted them a bright blue, then proceeded to shove me into a white push up bra that was very uncomfortable. I walked over to the mirror to see the damage done and immediately felt like a jerk for doubting her. She didn't go overboard and I honestly felt… pretty? I guess that is how I feel. I don't feel ugly, that is for sure.

She put me into a formfitting, long sleeved white v-neck shirt, distressed blue low-rise skinny jeans, black and white checkered suspenders that she let hang down and a pair of black low moto ?boots with straps and studs. The only makeup on my face was skin toned lip hydrator that took care of my never ending chapped lips. My cast was my only accessory.

Victoria came to stand behind me and smiled smugly with her hands on her hips.

"Ya see? With you, less is more. You are a natural beauty; all you have to do is show it off. The boots give you some edge, which you undoubtedly need to keep those biatches off of you." I smiled at her through the mirror and nodded my head in appreciation.

"Ready?" she asked.

_Am I ready? I don't think so, but I have to go, sadly. _

"As ready as a woman being sent off to her death can be," I mumbled, as I walked by her.

She laughed and pushed me through the door. I grabbed my backpack on the way out and ran to her car, the cold fall weather nipping at my skin through the thin material of the shirt. I jumped into the passenger seat and rubbed my hands together to try to create some kind of heat in my body.

"It is so cold!" I screamed the very second Victoria hopped into the driver's seat.

"Oh, yeah. It sure is," she said with a laugh.

She had on a fucking short sleeved crop top! How is she not cold? She reached into her backseat and grabbed a metallic snow hat and placed it on my head.

"That should help. Ignore the giant furry balls at the end." She laughed and sped out of the driveway.

[.][.][.][.][.]

"Get the fuck out of the car, Pretty Swan!" Victoria spat at me through her teeth.

She has been trying to drag me out of the car for ten minutes now, but I stole her keys and locked myself in. I am not ready for this. I get enough attention from these people for being on Edward Cullen's hit list and now with such a dramatic change of style and hanging out with Victoria, I am going to be watched like a fucking hawk today.

"I-I-I have p-performance anxiety-ty," I stuttered out pathetically.

It is true! It usually doesn't cause me to lock myself in a girl's car, but hey… you know? Of course not, because not even I know!

"Bella…" Victoria trailed off in a warning tone.

I could tell that she is getting really pissed at me, but I just can't do it. I can't! I can't! I can't! I shook my head frantically at her and pleaded with her with my eyes. She sighed audibly and leaned her forehead against the glass.

"Please, Bella?" she begged in a whisper.

_Fuck._

Fine. I am done being a drama queen asshole. I will give her back her damn car. I used the keys to unlock the doors and held them out. Victoria hurriedly whipped open the door, grabbed the keys and dragged me out of the car by my arm.

"You look fantastic, Bella. Do you know how gorgeous you are? I don't think you do. If you did, you wouldn't be acting like such a pussy right now," she berated me, as she tugged my unwilling form to the main doors.

I think this is supposed to be some twisted kind of confidence booster… Victoria dragged me to hallway with all of the lockers, which is not that many, and pushed me over to hers.

"We don't have any classes together, sadly, but all you have to do if someone comes near you is give them your most evil look. You don't actually have to be a badass, you just have to look the part," she explained.

"Umm, Victoria?" I asked.

She turned to me and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Swan?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously expecting me to fight with her some more.

"Is there anyway that you could be in my lunch period?" I asked pathetically.

I couldn't help it. I feel like she is my protector of some kind and I need her. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking back over at me.

"What is your lunch period?"

"Fifth."

"I _am_ in your lunch period! I just didn't attend lunch yesterday. I wish I had." She laughed.

"Oh, that is great!"

It really is. I feel like I have won a gold medal or something. Is that weird? Probably, but ah, well.

"I know. It is crazy how things work out for the best sometimes, don't you think? Almost like someone is writing it all as they go along," she said, as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my hand.

She decided that it would be safest to escort me to each of my classes so everyone would see me with her and hopefully back off and I agreed. I mean, if you don't know her, you would think of her as very intimidating. Good thing these people don't know her, otherwise they would realize that she is just a goofy sweetheart who looks the part of a bad girl. I learned all this in less than twenty-four hours.

I watched her face as she held my hand and pushed people out of our way. Her usual cheeky smile was hidden behind her plump lips, as she scowled angrily at everyone who looked our way. Most people looked away right when they saw her, but some just stared with their mouths wide open when they saw our intertwined fingers.

_I would be staring, too. Trust me._

But what seemed to really get people's attention was me. Not like yesterday, not at all. It was almost like they needed to take a double look just to be sure it was me. I have to admit, I kind of like this. I feel… I feel good! Fucking crazy, right?

Once we came to a stop in front of my English class, Victoria grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug for everyone to see.

"Don't let the fuckers get to you," she whispered in my ear.

She gave me a small smile before putting her cool mask back on and walking in the direction of her classroom. I walked into the class and immediately felt naked without my personal guard by my side. I held tightly onto the straps of my backpack and walked to my seat. I bowed my head, as I watched for people's feet. I would be ready if someone was going to try to trip me today. I fall just fine on my own, thank you. I don't need anyone's help to look like a spaz.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook, ready for my brain to absorb some information.

Even though this school is embarrassingly behind in its crap. My school in Phoenix, which I only attended for maybe three weeks, was so far ahead of FHS, it is ridiculous! I took out my green pen and studied it like it was a new discovery as the bitchy teacher started our lesson for the day. I am not interested in something that I have already learned.

"Psst."

I looked around, startled at the sound, but saw nothing so I went back to my pen.

"Psst!"

Someone nudged my arm and made me drop my pen on the floor. A dark hand shot out before I could and picked it up. A mildly attractive boy with dark caramel skin and stereotypical jock clothes held it out to me. I went to grab it, but he just smiled and held it away from me.

"Give," I ordered in a whisper and held out my hand for what is _mine_.

If there is one thing I can't stand, it is when people withhold what is _mine._ My mother and I got into many fights when I was a child for this shit.

"I'll give you your pen if you agree to go to the Halloween dance with me," he whispered condescendingly.

I stared at him dumbly.

_Oh my, God! I was just asked out! I was just asked out! This has never happened to me before. What do I do? What do I do? _

Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He gave me an ultimatum by threatening to keep my pen! Bastard! I set my teenage giddiness at being asked out aside and went in to grab my pen from him, but he just laughed and held it on the other side of him.

"My name is Tyler. What is your name, gorgeous?"

_Gorgeous?_

I felt my face heat at the compliment. I wasn't used to compliments unless they came from my parents.

_Okay, focus. Ignore the charm and focus! Where is Victoria when you need her? _

I shook my head and set my face into an evil scowl like Victoria had suggested to me. I just hope it is convincing and I don't look like an idiot. Tyler's conceited smile disappeared and he leaned over to put my pen on my desk. He went back to his own desk and hid his face from me.

_Did that really work? Wow._

I turned away from him with a triumphant smile on my face and nearly pissed myself when I saw someone hovering outside the window by my desk. He waved at me and laughed at my startled expression. I held my hand to my heart to keep myself from losing it. James stood outside my window with a cigarette in his hand and one tucked behind his ear.

_So he is what scared Tyler. Damn, I was so proud of myself. Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers or something like that. _

The teacher stopped her lesson suddenly and I looked away from James over to her. She was headed this way. I motioned for James to get the hell off of the school's property with my eyes and he took off like a bat out of hell. He had a funny way of running with his arms flying behind him. I laughed quietly to myself and the sickeningly bony teacher gave me a stern look.

"You better tell your hoodlum friends to keep off of the school's property, especially with a cigarette in their hands!" she scolded me in front of the class.

There were a few laughs around the room and she shushed them. She gave me a last dirty look before heading to the front of the class and opening her book back up. I sighed, thankful for that all to be over with now.

_Still, I wonder what the hell James was doing here? _

I looked around the room, bored and met eyes with none other than Jessica. She was staring at me. You could barely make out her bruises, thanks to a lot of concealer I am guessing. When she noticed me looking, she smiled brightly and waved at me enthusiastically. I looked away, completely freaked out.

_What the fuck? Is it National Confuse Bella Day? _

I kept my eyes straight ahead for the rest of the class period, suddenly very interested in what the skeleton at the front of the room had to say.

[.][.][.][.][.]

"So, how have things been so far, Pretty Swan?" Victoria asked, as she wound her arm around my neck and dragged me to the lunchroom.

The day had passed by fairly quickly and not one person bothered me after that Tyler guy. So I would have to say that this has been a fan-fucking-tastic day! In fact, that is exactly what I told her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

She laughed at my wording and pulled me toward the lunch line. I had to stop her there. I unwound her arm from around me and went in the direction of the tables. I don't have money for this.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to find us a table," I informed her, as I walked over to the first empty table I could find.

She looked at me confused, but nodded her head and went on to gather some food. I am starving, but if I tell her that I know what she will do. She will buy me food. I am not that proud of a person that I can't except help when I really need it, but I don't like to feel like a beggar. It just isn't me. Victoria pulled a chair right up next to me and plopped down. I looked down at her plate and slapped my hand to my face instantly. Her tray was full of pizza, pasta, brownies, salad and ranch.

"Jeez, Victoria. I didn't peg you as such a porker," I said with a knowing look on my face.

Either she has a really fast metabolism or half of that is supposed to be mine. She just smiled and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Oh, you know, I just saw so many things that I wanted that I just had to get it all."

She sniffed at her pizza and made a disgusted face. She dropped it back onto the tray and started eating a brownie with little sprinkles all over it. Obviously she isn't a pizza eater. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pizza from her plate. Might as well since she all ready bought it. This is a selfless act! I am doing this for her, not myself… Yeah, that's it. She smiled and settled into her seat.

"Why was James outside my classroom window first period?" I asked over a huge bite of pizza.

Victoria suddenly looked uncomfortable as she struggled for words.

"Oh, w-well he h-had some, umm, he had some business to take care of around here. I guess he… he saw you and decided to say hi, you know? Just, umm, a thing he had to do," she finished with a nod of her head, like she was proud of herself. But I was not convinced. I set my pizza down on the tray and turned to her.

"That is interesting, Victoria. Now do you want to tell me the truth? We are friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then tell me the truth," I pleaded.

I was far too interested to just let this go now. I wanted to know what she was hiding. I know it isn't my business, but I couldn't help it. She sighed and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside. I grabbed the snow hat out of my backpack and put it on and waited for her to speak. She paced for a few seconds before looking around anxiously and leaning in close to me.

"I was going to tell you about this at some point, but I didn't know when the time would be right. The reason I am not broke anymore is because James is a - Don't think badly about him! - He is a drug dealer. He is out here making a drug deal with some guy who goes to this school. I do a little bit, but we share our money with each other, so he does most of it. He only does it because he didn't want to be poor anymore. You must know what that is like. Not wanting to be the pathetic one who can't afford what she wants, right? Please don't say that you don't want to be my friend anymore!" she begged quietly so no one would hear our little conversation.

I leaned back against the brick wall of the school, completely stunned.

_Drug dealers? A policeman's daughter is friends with two drug dealers? _

"I… of course I won't stop being your friend, but you are going to get caught at some point!" I tried to reason with her.

"No we won't. We are good at what we do. Besides, we are getting somewhere with our band and we won't need to do this for much longer, okay?"

I listened to her words but all I could think about was yesterday in her car. She was telling me about how she used to be poor and she was going to say something to me about _me_ being poor…

_Was she going to…?_

My eyes snapped to hers and I could have sworn she was praying under her breath.

"You were going to ask me to do it, weren't you?" I asked disbelieving.

How could she even think that I would agree to something like this? It would bring in a lot of money though… NO! Earn money the respectable way! Victoria stared at me, opening and closing her mouth a few times before closing it and looking away from me.

That was all the answer I needed. I didn't say anything. I just let the silence take over.

There was nothing that I could think of to lighten the moment. There is nothing I can say. I am not mad at her at all, but this is a big shock for me!

"You hate me now, right?" Her tone was depressed when she broke the awkward silence.

"No," I answered honestly.

I know she was just trying to be helpful when she thought about suggesting it to me. I won't hold it against her and I won't hold it against James. They are good people who were dealt a shitty hand in life, same as me, and all they are doing is trying to right the wrong. I get it, but it is nothing I would ever do…

I swear.

[.][.][.][.][.]

Lunch had continued onto softer topics as we spent the rest of it hanging outside, our intense conversation forgotten for the time being. Victoria walked me to Biology and slapped me on the ass as she left, gaining the attention of the entire classroom. Mr. Banner laughed from his lazy position on his chair.

"Nice hat," he commented, nodding to the furry thing on my head.

My hands flew up to the top of my head and my cheeks flamed, as I realized I forgot to take it off before coming inside.

"Oh, do you want me to take it off?" I asked timidly, already reaching up to remove it.

"Have you stashed anything illegal or pointy up there?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Umm, no?" It came out as more of a question than a certain fact and he laughed.

"Then I don't care, leave it on. It looks nice," he commented.

It wasn't creepy or anything. I think he is too laid back to be creepy. I smiled at him and went to take my seat. I was happy to see that Edward wasn't here yet. My day actually didn't revolve around his ass today. No wonder I am in a good mood and the world looks a bit brighter. I took my stuff out of my backpack with a huge smile on my face. I took out my stressed pencil and went up to the classroom sharpener. I was just starting to turn the lever when I felt someone's presence behind me. Two white and strong man arms trapped me between him and the counter.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The smell of mint and honey assaulted my senses and I could swear that my knees were about to give out.

_That voice sounds so familiar…_

I cleared my dazed head and realized that I was pretty much being sexually assaulted right now. I pulled my pencil from the sharpener and grabbed both of the guy's arms from the sides of me, knocking them back. I turned around, fully intending to bitch this guy out but my tongue was tied.

_Oh. Come. On!_

Standing in front of me was _him._ Edward fucking Cullen! His eyes hadn't looked to my face as they were shamelessly focused on trying to get another glimpse at my ass. I turned all the way around so he couldn't look anymore.

_I am feeling very violated and he hasn't even touched me! _

He finally tore his eyes from my backside with a crooked grin placed on his face as his odd colored green eyes traveled up my body, practically caressing every inch of me that they saw. When he finally made it to my face, his smile was still there, but a confused look took over his features. His smile was slowly disappearing as he searched my face.

All I could do was glare at him, until finally he looked away.

"My mistake," he spat through his teeth and pushed away from me.

_Oh, wow. The asshole was seriously just checking me out. Today has done great things for my self-esteem! _

I walked back to my lab table with a smug smile on my face. Edward had his chair facing away from me and was tapping his pencil annoyingly on his desk. His hand kept disappearing under the lab table and he looked very uncomfortable.

"I have nothing to say during this class except for all of you to get to work on your projects. Hopefully you have come up with what you plan on doing by now, if not, come up to my desk and I will just give you something to do," Mr. Banner informed the class and went back to his relaxing position. Edward turned to me, looking very unhappy.

_Good! How does it feel?_

His eyes focused on my head and he snorted but it came out awkwardly.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that ridiculous hat?"

_Oh, no he did not!_

"Because I can and I like it. Do you have anymore stupid questions?" Venom spilled from my voice and Edward looked like he was getting even more uncomfortable, his hand disappearing under the table again.

"Whatever. Let's just work on coming up with what we are going to do for our project, okay?" His tone was desperate and he tried to cover it by acting like the douche that he is and flipped me off. I laughed and pulled out my notebook.

"I already came up with something. We are going to need to discuss this with Mr. Banner though. It involves the participation of the whole class," I said confidently.

My mom gave me a wonderful idea! I even went to the library during one of the passing periods and printed out some questions for the project and some information since I never really studied this before.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked at me with a pissed expression. "What if I don't like your fucking idea, huh? You need to go over this shit with me."

"Oh I am _so_ sorry Your Royal Asshole-ness!" I said with sarcasm clear in my voice. "Do _you_ have something in mind of what we can do?" I clasped my hands under my chin and looked over at him condescendingly.

He, once again, looked uncomfortable and his hand disappeared under the table.

_What the fuck is he doing under there?_

I pulled my chair back to see his hand and caught him _adjusting_ himself. Fucking guys and their inappropriate boners. I rolled my eyes and looked around to see what the hell was turning him on so much, but no one was even looking our way.

_Odd… _

"I don't have any idea for the project, but still. You can't just go on and do shit without consulting me. And don't call me an asshole," he said under his breath.

"I didn't call you an asshole," I assured him in a friendly voice. "I called you Your Royal Asshole-ness. Now do you want to know my idea or not?" I asked with absolutely no patience left in my tone.

I refuse to meet with this prick outside of school for something that can be done easily _in_ school if he would just stop being… _HIM!_

"_Fine! Tell me your stupid idea,"_ he mocked.

I huffed, exasperated, but pulled the papers from my backpack.

"We are going to interview everyone in this classroom to see if they are right brained or left brained. Then we are going to make a chart and show everyone which side is more dominant in this classroom."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds then busted out laughing.

"That is a _terrible_ idea!"

I could tell that he was just trying to be an asshole, which he excels at! But he is really pissing me off. My mom gave me this idea and my mom doesn't come up with bad ideas! I said the first stupid comeback that came to mind.

"You know what? _You_ were a stupid idea!"

I turned away from him and started stuffing my papers back into my backpack. It was a stupid comeback, but it is very true. He _is_ a stupid idea. Whoever would raise a kid like this must be some fuckers. Jeez, I am glad I never have to meet his family. They must be terrible!

"Fine, we will do your stupid idea, don't be such a baby," he laughed.

I got up from my seat and headed over to Mr. Banner to ask him about the project, ignoring Edward completely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Whataya thinkin'? <strong>_


	8. Clairvoyant

**Thanks to jansails for the great project idea! Hopefully I do it justice.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~masenobsessed: That is awesome about the people from your school.<strong>_

_**~Isabela is online: You are very welcome and thank you for your nice review!**_

_**~vile one: Nice channeling of Kanye. I have a lot of fun writing Victoria's character.**_

_**She is very interesting.**_

_**~ArizonaSky: He wasn't stalking her. He saw Tyler bugging her and decided to help her out.**_

_**~Jodie-Loner: A lot of people seem to like Victoria in my story. Thanks!**_

_**~jansails: I don't want anyone to think that James and Victoria are using Bella for anything. They are hanging out with her simply because they are good people who saw a girl in need of help and they like her. They aren't aware that her father is a cop. Thanks for your review and observation!**_

_**~Space Heater: Sorry I couldn't update when you wanted, but hopefully the chapter makes up for that. Thanks for your nice review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice may freak you out a bit in this chapter… She scared the shit out of me and I wrote it! Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Clairvoyant<strong>

**Edward's point of view**

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, Edward! Today… Today holds something special for you! I feel it!" Alice shook her tiny hands in my face.

"Thank you, Madam Alice!" I yelled over the loud speakers.

I swear, if this little midget doesn't shut her mouth, I am going to do it for her! She has not stopped talking about this _amazing_ thing that is going to happen to me today. Amazing shit happens to me _everyday._ Besides, how would she know that something great is on its way? She isn't a fucking fortune cookie! She is an annoying little pixie who never knows when enough is enough.

"Edward! I swear to you, something great is going to happen! You know I have always been good at predicting when something is going to happen," she yelled excitedly across the small space in the car.

I had to turn down the music since she obviously isn't going to give her shit a rest and I cannot stand to listen to both her _and_ Eminem. I turned the music down to a quiet thrum in the background, as I glanced between Alice and the road in front of me.

"Yeah? Since when?" I challenged. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you remember that day Emmett broke his wrist when we were younger? I told him to stop jumping around me on the playground or he would fall and break something and he _did!_"

"Of course he did. You pushed him!" I stared over at her incredulously, completely ignoring the road now. She cannot use that time as some sort of evidence that she is some kind of clairvoyant.

"You just don't understand me!" She threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"You're damn right I don't," I mumbled and turned my eyes back to the road.

I don't think anyone understands this little psycho. The rest of the car ride went by quietly, save for the quiet rhymes of Eminem. I pulled into the school's parking lot, immediately scanning the place for that piece of shit red Chevy. I am hoping that after yesterday, that new bitch, _Isabella _or whatever, has decided to do us all a favor and not show up.

_One can only hope… _

Out of spite, I parked my car in the exact space that ugly bitch stole from me yesterday. I hopped out of the car and marked my damn territory by spitting. Yeah, that's right, I spit.

"Eeew! Edward! That is gross! Keep your saliva to yourself!"

Alice walked up next to me, swatting me on my arm before wrapping it around her own and dragging me off to the school blabbering on and on about the _fantastic day ahead of me that is going to change my life forever!_ Fucking freak. I swear, if she wasn't my sister… I don't know how to finish that…

"…and just you wait, Edward Cullen. Things are shifting; losing balance and tilting into something that can make or break you! You-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I cut her off, yelling.

Her mouth gaped open, as she stared at me in embarrassment and shock. What the hell does she expect from me? That I am just going to keep listening to her spew out these crazy riddles that probably don't even make sense in her _own_ head? Not likely. After a few seconds of her composing her facial features from fury and humiliation into indifference, she let go of my arm, moving away from and looked me straight in the eye, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, Edward? I hope that something wonderful happens to you. When that wonderful thing happens, and it _will_, it will be yanked right out from under you," she said coolly, never breaking eye contact with me.

I have to admit, she is really freaking me out right now. Before I could say anything in my defense, Alice opened her mouth, continuing on.

"Do you know _why_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head no, my throat too dry to speak. How is something that is so damn tiny freaking me out some much?

"Because, Edward. You are a dick and karma has a way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it. You care for no one but yourself. Your wellbeing outweighs everyone else's in your mind and you know this. You _gloat_ it. You use people and you break people without a second thought about it." Alice took a few steps toward me, a small smile showing up on her face that made my blood run cold.

"You are my brother and I love you dearly, but you need a serious attitude adjustment. Trust me when I say this, Edward. You are going to get it." With one last bone chilling and knowing gaze, she parted ways with me, heading in the direction of the gym.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I watched my twin sister's form disappear down the hallway and turn left into the gymnasium with my eyes as wide as saucers. I feel like she slapped me in the face with her words. Alice can be pretty scary when she wants to be, but… this was insane! I nearly pissed myself. The way her words were so clam, her eyes knowing and hard as they stared me down…

_Holy shit. _

I think I may avoid that girl for a while. I shook my head and started off in the direction of my first period class, in no mood to hang out with my friends especially if Alice is going to be there. How our conversation turned so… crazy is beyond me.

[.][.][.][.][.]

"…then I told them that I am not interested because I am faithful to Edward."

Tanya walked next to me on our way to the cafeteria with a huge grin on her face, as she told me about all these guys who were hitting on her at a club last night and how she turned them down for _me_. I am starting to get the feeling that she thinks we are an… _item_. Just the thought of that is making me feel very queasy and all I want is for her to go away. I didn't even acknowledge the stupid bitch and she _still_ continued on.

"You know that, don't you, Edward? I would never hurt you! I am the only person you can trust. Other girls would just use you for your looks and money. Not me! Not ever!" She grabbed at the sleeve of my shirt, stopping me from walking to the lunchroom. Her dull brown eyes stared up at me with one of the creepiest looks I have seen.

"You know this, right?" Her voice was cautious, as her eyes narrowed into slits.

What the hell am I supposed to say to this crazy ass bitch? What the hell is with all these insane girls attacking me today? First it was my weird sister and now Tanya! This is just not my fucking day! Instead of answering her, I turned away and headed back in the direction of the lunchroom, ignoring Tanya's calls to me as the hungry crowd pushed her around to get by. I smiled to myself, satisfied to have some damn peace for once today.

"Edward! Yo, Edward! Eddie! Ed!"

_Well, that lasted about five seconds._

I tried to get away from the booming voice that was chasing me down the hallway. I am hungry and I just want to eat! Right as I was about to reach the doors, I was pulled back by two heavy hands falling on each of my shoulders. I was dragged back to the lockers roughly by an overenthusiastic Emmett. I rolled my eyes and turned to the excited face of my brother.

"What the fuck can I do you for, Shrek?" I asked in a very obviously uninterested voice, as I leaned back against the lockers behind me.

Ignoring my ogre jab, as usual, Emmett bounced up and down excitedly. It is still a funny sight to see such a huge guy act as though he were a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Alright…" he leaned in close to me, as he whispered loudly.

_Why he even tries to be quiet is beyond me…_

"James is here. I need you to meet up with him this time. Rosie will kick my ass if she finds out that I am buying on school grounds," he urged me and gave me a hard push on my shoulders in the direction of the doors that lead outside. I stopped and gave him a hard look as I thought about what the fuck he could be talking about.

_James? _

It rings a bell… I am so bad with names and faces! Noticing my dilemma, Emmett rolled his eyes and put the pads of his thumb and index finger together; pressing them to his lips and sucking in deeply. I looked at him for a few more seconds. Then it clicked.

_James! Drugs! Pot!_

Without another look in Emmett's direction, I took off to the main doors, nearly crashing right through them in my excitement. James has been our drug dealer for about three months. He is also the best. He and his crew have never been caught… Ever. And he has the best shit, too. I walked to the usual place we meet near the edge of the woods and leaned against a tree. Over ten minutes later, James finally came bounding over to me, hands in his sweater pockets and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Sup, Ed?" he nodded his head in my direction, as he pulled some items from his pockets. I eyed them closely as I spoke.

"Not shit. How about you?" I asked politely.

It is always a good idea to be on your drug dealer's good side and vise versa. The reason for that is you both have something on the other one. So it is a smart choice for me to be less of a dick than I usually am. That is a very hard thing for me to do…

_Hey. At least I admit it._

James looked up from his stash with a genuine smile on his face.

"Great, great. Really great. My girl is real happy lately."

His smile grew considerably at the mention of his girlfriend, Victoria, I think. I have seen her around school and at a few parties but never talked to her. She kind of scares the crap out of me.

"That's cool. Do you have everything?" I asked, already wanting to get back inside. I was in too much of a hurry to get out there that I forgot my damn jacket. I think I may literally be freezing my balls off.

"Of course I do," James said incredulously.

I should have known better than to ask. He gets a little pissy when people underestimate him.

"Do you have the money?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes; already tired of his presence and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. His shit ain't cheap and Emmett and I like to buy enough to last a while. I grabbed out four one hundred dollar bills and we did the usual hug and slip in the pocket thing.

We pulled away from each other, an uneasy silence falling over us. I was the first to break it.

"So, well… umm, see ya, man," I mumbled, as I walked back over to the school. A hand on my elbow stopped me before I could get very far.

"What are you doing tonight?" James asked with a grin.

_What _am_ I doing tonight? Or better yet, _who_? Hmm… I am getting pretty tired of Tanya and her clingy shit… Jessica is pretty banged up from her fight with the ugly bitch… Lauren? Maybe… _

"Yo? Ed?" James waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and turned my eyes to him. Oh, right. He asked me a question. What did he ask me? James rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"You really are caught up in yourself, ain't ya? I thought that was just an exaggerated rumor," he humored. "Anyway, are you doing anything tonight? I am having a party at my place. We are sort of low on rent and I am hoping to sell a bit tonight. Maybe you can show up with some of your rich friends…" he trailed off, waiting for a reply from me.

_A party? Sure. Why the fuck not?_

"Sure. Why the fuck not?"

"Great, great! You remember the address from the last time you were there, right?"

I nodded my head yes, too busy thinking about what girl, or more preferably girls, are coming home with me tonight. I barely heard James's goodbye, as I stumbled back into the school with the stash in my pocket. Right as I made it in, the bell rang, signaling the next class period.

_What the fuck! Now I missed lunch._

[.][.][.][.][.][.]

I don't want to be here… I don't want to be here… I don't want to be here… I don't want… Ho-ho-holy shit.

I walked into Biology and was met with the most amazing ass my eyes have ever seen.

Perfectly rounded from her tiny waist and flared hips, full and killing me in those tight ass skinny jeans. My legs carried me right over to her, my eyes still planted firmly on the ass I am sure was sent straight down from heaven to cheer me up on this terrible day. I planted my hands on the counter top on both sides of the girl, trapping her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," I whispered near her ear.

_I am sure I would remember a body like this. _

It took the girl a few seconds more than it should have to make some kind of a response.

She grabbed both of my arms, flinging them back into me as she turned around to face me.

_So, she likes to play hard to get? I can do that… _

Even as her body turned, my eyes couldn't keep away from that perfectly shaped ass. The girl's body jerked slightly to the side, hiding her backside from me.

_Not to worry… I will get a better glimpse of it at another time._

My eyes traveled up the girl's body slowly, taking in every detail of what I would soon have as I wore the smile I knew no girl could resist. Her flared out hips, her tiny waist, her flat stomach, and her modestly sized breasts. I am used to bigger, but those things look very handheld and I hold no complaints to that.

_None. At. All. _

My smile didn't leave me as my eyes traveled up the girl's smooth and white neck to her face. _Holy shit…_ Her face. Finally! A girl with both a hot body _and_ face. There is something oddly familiar about her face. Thin, but with full cheeks. Her lips, both larger than usual, but surprisingly sexy. Her eyes… Her eyes? I have seen these eyes before…

Where? Something inside of my head clicked into place, as I continued to stare at her glaring eyes. Two words made their way into my mind.

_New girl._

The fucking new girl! Embarrassment, which I very rarely felt, made its presence known.

_I just hit on the new girl. I just hit on the fucking new girl!_

"My mistake," I spat out through my teeth.

What else could I fucking say? Without looking at her again, I made a beeline to my lab table with a very obvious boner rubbing painfully against my jeans. I can't let the new girl think that she caused this. I sat down in my chair, turning it so that I wasn't facing her side of the table. I heard her pull her chair out and sit down. My mind immediately conjured up images of her ass to torture me with. I tapped my pencil on the table, trying to distract myself and had to reach under the table to adjust my very fucking painful boner.

How is it that this girl, who just yesterday showed up to school looking like trailer trash, is now… well… whatever the hell she is! Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. That has to be it. Mr. Banner called the class to attention, telling us what we are supposed to do today and I had no choice but to turn to the bitch next to me. I was very disappointed to see that my mind was not playing tricks on me earlier. There she sat in all her newfound… I hate to say this… hotness.

Her face had a slightly satisfied look to it, as she looked over to me. My eyes traveled up

to the top of her head. She was wearing a fucking snow hat. Inside! And, damn it, I like it.

But I can't let her ass know that. I snorted deep within my throat, but it came out awkwardly, even to my own ears.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that ridiculous hat?"

"Because I can and I like it. Do you have anymore stupid questions?" she retorted quickly in her own defense, catching me off guard with the venom she spewed at me. Her words, her attitude, her voice, her lips, were all contributing to the hardness going on in my pants.

_She is talking back to me and I am getting hard? What the fuck?_

I reached back under the table, adjusting myself once again. Yesterday, she had the power to make my boner disappear. Today she has the power to make me do whatever the fuck she wants!

_I have to be in some kind of nightmare._

I had nothing clever to say to her as all of my blood left my brain and headed to my dick… painfully. Very, very, very painfully.

"Whatever. Let's just work on coming up with what we are going to do for our project, okay?" my voice gave away my desperation and some of my manhood.

_Not. Fucking. Cool. _

I did the best thing I could think of and flipped her off. She just laughed at me and pulled out her notebook. She fucking laughed at _me!_ Me? Me! No one laughs at me! Before I could say anything, the stupid bitch started talking.

"I already came up with something. We are going to need to discuss this with Mr. Banner though. It involves the participation of the whole class," she started. I stared at her in disbelief.

_She what?Oh, hell no! _

"Excuse me?" I asked, pissed beyond belief.

I don't like to not be consulted when something is going to affect _my_ fucking grades.

"What if I don't like your fucking idea, huh? You need to go over this shit with me."

"Oh I am _so_ sorry Your Royal Asshole-ness! Do _you_ have something in mind of what we can do?" Her voice laced with heavy sarcasm, as she clasped her hands under her chin and looked over at me condescendingly.

_FUCK!_

I reached back under the table, once again, fixing my uncomfortable position. Why the hell is it that when she is a stupid bitch to me, I get even harder? That shit ain't normal!

"I don't have any idea for the project, but still. You can't just go on and do shit without consulting me. And don't call me an asshole," I said under my breath, not trusting my voice right now. I am sure it would come out as a fucking pussy ass whimper.

"I didn't call you an asshole," she said in a fake friendly voice. "I called you Your Royal Asshole-ness. Now, do you want to know my idea or not?" her fake friendliness completely disappeared and in its place was zero patience.

_Fucking bitch._

_"Fine. Tell me your stupid idea," _I mocked her just to piss her off. It seemed to have worked as I watched her pull some papers out of her backpack with a thoroughly annoyed expression.

_Good. I haven't lost my touch. _

"We are going to interview everyone in this classroom to see if they are right brained or left brained. Then we are going to make a chart and show everyone which side is more dominant in this classroom."

_Wow. That is a damn good idea. I am just pissed that I wasn't the one to come up with it._

I decided to piss her off even further by busting out and laughing at her idea.

"That is a _terrible_ idea!" I laughed even harder. It is crazy that I am trying so hard just to piss this girl off. I can't help it. Isabella, I think her name is, stared at me with amazing fury in her eyes.

"You know what? _You _were a stupid idea!"

She turned away from me and began stuffing her papers messily into her backpack.

"Fine, we will do your stupid idea, don't be such a baby," I said, as I laughed at her ridiculous comeback.

I thought _I_ was the one at a loss for words today. I cracked up even more as she stubbornly ignored me and walked over to Mr. Banner. Even through my laughing, my eyes couldn't help but to watch her as she walked. Her hips swaying naturally. My laughing ceased immediately as my hand went to the front of my jeans and fixed my _serious problem._ I watched as she leaned over the teacher's desk, giving me a great view of her backside. My eyes literally rolled to the back of my head, and I had to hold my arms down to keep from trying to reach out to touch her.

I shook my head and looked anywhere but at the beautiful sight in front of me. My eyes landed on Tanya. She was leaning casually on her lab table, her eyes fixed on me, as always. She took a step in my direction but was stopped by Mr. Banner's booming voice.

"Alright everyone. Edward and Isabella are going to work on a project that requires the participation of the whole class. I know that all of you have your own projects to work on, but spare some time. Any volunteers to be their first victims?" he smiled mischievously at everyone.

He obviously thought this was an awesome project and I would agree, but… well, I am a dick. What can I say? I wasn't surprised to see Tanya jump up and wave her hand around wildly at Mr. Banner. He laughed good naturedly and nodded to her. Isabella didn't look that happy about it, but lifted her chin defiantly and made her way back over to our lab table. Tanya grabbed her partner, Mike Newton, by the arm and dragged him over to us, the whole time having a frightening staring contest with my lab partner.

_Oh, this is going to end badly. _

I smiled to myself. I am so ready to see these two go at it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, okay… I know that this is all getting pretty boring because I am showing the same events from both point of views, but bear with me? Next chapter, Edward and Bella interview some interesting characters for their project. Please review?<strong>_

_**Also! I am trying to find a beta but have had no luck. Is anyone interested? Or do you know a reliable beta? Thanks!**_


	9. AN: Important!

**Authors note: Important**

**I know I haven't updated my stories in awhile, but don't worry. I am not abandoning them. I have too much going on at this point to spend time on fanfiction, but I WILL come back, I promise. I know excuses are stupid, but I have quite a few.**

**One: I am lacking inspiration for all things **_**Twilight.**_

**Two: I am more into **_**Buffy: the Vampire slayer**_** as of late.**

**Three: I am studying to get my GED.**

**I know I know…**

**But I have things to do and I can't write if I am not inspired. I am NOT abandoning my stories! I am taking a break. I WILL return! Sorry about this. Stick with me!**


	10. No Fraternizing With the Enemy!

_**Sorry for the longer than usual wait for the new chapter! But here it is.**_

_**The links to the outfits mentioned in this chapter can be found on my profile.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: No Fraternizing With the Enemy!<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

This is just great!

Now, not only do I have to work with Mr. Big Stuff, but also his little blonde bimbo. Have I mentioned lately how much the world hates me? No? Well it does. What I ever did to get stuck in a confined place with two people who undoubtedly hate me, must have been in another life. Maybe I was a murderer or something else unforgivable. Either way, I won't let them get to me like this. I straightened my back, lifted my chin and headed over to hell, the whole time being glared at by Tanya.

_Stupid bitch. _

Once I reached the table, I grabbed my chair and brought it to the other side, motioning for Edward to do the same. To my surprise, he actually did so without complaint. He shoved Tanya off of him and scooted his chair next to mine.

Tanya's partner, Mike, I believe his name is, set his chair in front of mine. Tanya, of course, sat in front of Edward with - what I call - a creeper's smile. I pulled the papers we needed out of my bag and handed one of the question and information sheets over to Edward.

"Let's just get this crap over with," he announced to the table while eyeing Tanya who was now staring at him with a possessive eye.

From where I am sitting, it is very disturbing, but I bet Edward is just loving the attention. I shook my head at them and went into explaining our project.

"Right! Okay, so what we are doing is pretty simple. Edward and I are going to ask you two some questions-"

"I don't like questions!" Tanya whined with an ugly grimace on her face.

"Shut the fuck up and listen, Tanya!" Edward snapped.

_Someone is wound a little tight…_

Tanya crossed her arms over her chest and slammed back on her chair.

_Is she throwing a fucking fit? _

I decided to just ignore them, not in the mood for a confrontation and went back to explaining the assignment.

"…and all you have to do is answer them honestly. That is it," I explained.

Edward nodded his head, but didn't look up from the paper I handed him. Tanya tore her eyes away from Edward to glare at me.

"What the hell is this for?" she demanded rudely.

Ignoring the fact that she is just trying to be a bitch, I went into more of an explanation, keeping my attentions on Mike, who is surprisingly quiet for a teenage boy.

"Mine and Edward's project is to discover who in this class is left brained or right brained," I said simply.

Mike nodded his head and leaned in closer to me, his arms crossed on the table. Tanya just stared at me with a blank expression. I chalked it up to straight stupidity and went right into my questioning.

"Alright, I'll start. When you are taking a test, do you prefer objective or subjective style of questions?"

"Subjective," Mike answered without hesitation.

I smiled at him, grateful for not giving me a hard time and marked down his answer. I looked up from my paper and over to Tanya, waiting for her reply. After a long and awkward silence, she finally opened her mouth and I can't say that I am surprised at what spewed out of it.

"I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes, but before I could go into detail, Edward looked up from his paper for the first time since we started.

"Do you like multiple choice questions or to discuss them?" he asked calmly, but there was a certain undertone that I couldn't place.

"Oh! It is so much easier for me to understand when _you_ explain it, Edward," she purred, batting her eyelashes at him.

She leaned in a little closer over the desk and gave him an -admittedly- attractive smile. My blood boiled. I don't know why, but I feel like punching this bitch. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is stupid bitches with absolutely no morals. It drives me crazy! I am not saying that I am full of morals and good intentions, but come on! Desperate much? The anger coursing through me is just too much for my usual simple and petty bullshit. I don't understand it, which only angers me more!

"Just. Answer. The fucking. Question," I spit through my teeth.

Edward turned his eyes to me, but looked away quickly and his hand disappeared under the table.

_What the hell is with this guy?_

Tanya glared at me before looking away from to gaze at Edward.

"Multiple choice."

Edward looked uncomfortable under her strong gaze as he marked down her answer. For some reason, I took pity on the guy. I slammed my hand on the table in front of me, earning the attention of the whole group, affectively getting Tanya's eyes off of Edward.

They all looked at me with slightly startled expressions. I covered up my little episode by heading back into our questioning.

"So, umm, so do you prefer the left or right side of the room?" I kept my eyes down on the sheet, directing my question at no one in particular.

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Tanya threw her arms up n frustration.

_Man, she wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't like questions… dumb ass. _

"Just answer the fucking question!" Edward snapped.

Tanya gave him a wounded puppy look, but didn't fight him.

"Fine! Right side… I guess," she muttered then turned her attention to Mike, she ran her hand up his arm, looking at Edward out of the corner of her eye.

_Must she be so damn obvious? _

"What about you, Mikey?" she purred seductively, her one eye still focused on Edward.

Edward seemed unfazed. Mike, very gentleman like, removed her hand from his arm as he answered the question.

"Left." He gave me wide smile, which I returned as I marked his answer down.

He seems really nice. In fact, I don't think he was one of the assholes who pushed me around yesterday. If he is, I am better left in ignorance. I will gladly take all the nice I can get from the people in this school. Lord knows it isn't much.

"Okay, the ne-"

"Are you just saying the opposite of everything I say?" Tanya cut me off in the middle of my question, looking accusingly at Mike, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but sitting next to the crazy blonde bimbo.

"No, Tanya. Believe it or not, we are completely different people with completely different preferences."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Moving on!" I cleared my throat and got ready to ask the next question on the list, but was cut off - no surprise there - by Edward.

"Do you get hunches? If so, do you follow them?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes and yes," Mike answered first.

"Umm, a hunch is like a feeling, right?" Tanya asked Edward.

_I am going to lose it!_ How can one girl be so damn stupid?

"No shit," I muttered under my breath, not really intending for anyone to hear me.

I heard Edward chuckle at my side and Mike tried to hide his grin. I looked over to Tanya in time to see her face flame red. She stood up from her seat and pointed her long manicured finger at me.

"Don't you start with me!" she warned.

_Does she really think that I am intimidated by her? Bitch, please…_

I really don't want anymore trouble though. Today has been surprisingly pleasant. Who knew clothes could make such a difference? I was about to swallow my pride and calmly diffuse the tense situation, but before I could say anything; Edward fixed Tanya with a hard stare. She backed down almost immediately.

"Yes or no, Tanya?" he asked calmly.

I won't read too much into this. I am sure Edward just wants to get this crap over with. I feel the same. Tanya put her finger to her plump bottom lip, her mouth hanging open slightly, her eyes drifting to the ceiling.

_I am guessing that this is her thinking face? _

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing at this stupid bitch. Finally, she removed her eyes from the ceiling and focused them on Edward.

"Yes, I do. No, I do not follow them. I don't care enough to," she finally got out.

Edward marked down her answer. Maybe this project was a bad idea. I have never been so damn annoyed. Okay, that is a lie, but this cuts it pretty damn close! I leaned my elbow on the table and my chin on my palm. I used my other hand to gesture for Edward to continue on with the next question. He rolled his eyes, but went into it anyway.

"Do you have a place for everything and keep everything in its place?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really like change," Mike admitted sheepishly.

I smiled at his surprisingly shy demeanor. I find something very attractive about tha - holy fuck! What am I thinking? Crap! Crap is what I am thinking! Bad crap! Crappy crap! I shook my head, ridding myself of the very bad thoughts. Having two friends is one thing, but crushing on a guy, a guy I barely know! Is a whole other can of worms! Stupid Bella! I looked over at Mike and found his eyes trained on me. I smiled and looked away.

_Gosh, he is cute…_

No! Stupid Bella! Stuuuupid! I looked anywhere but at Mike and my eyes landed on Tanya as she was explaining her answer, which I missed while I was being and idiot!

"…not that I can't have everything stay the same for a while. Just that I like to change things up. I am that type of girl. I get tired of the same thing everyday! Not with guys, Edward! I mean I used to, but that was before I met you," she rushed out.

I looked between Tanya's flustered face and Edward bored posture. If he is her boyfriend, she needs to get a refund; he is a prick to her! I don't like her much myself, but still!

Edward had his head leaning to the side in his hand, his elbow on the table, much like my own. I quickly fixed my posture to sit up straight. Edward's pencil hovered over his paper, as he stared over at Tanya with unhidden boredom in his eyes.

"A simple 'no' would suffice," I commented.

I couldn't help it. This girl just gets to me. She looked over at me, her eyes shining with irritation.

_Join the club! _

"Do you have a problem with me, _new girl?_" she spat the words at me, her face turning pink.

From embarrassment or anger, I do not know nor do I care to know. I decided I have already dug a whole with this girl, might as well jump in and… I don't know… mud wrestle?

"Yes. I do," I answered honestly.

How could I not have a problem with her after yesterday? Just take a look at my ass! It is covered in a multitude of black and purple bruises. It is so not a pretty sight!

"You know what, new girl? I will-"

"When learning a dance step, is it easier for you to learn by imitation or do you have to be talked through each step?" I cut her off with a smug grin on my face.

I swear if this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears right now! She took a few deep breaths through her nose as Mike tried to hide his laughter. Edward just looked at me with a look of awe. I am on a roll right now, so gave him the stink eye and turned to Mike, waiting for his answer.

"I am not a dancer, but I think being talked through it would be easier for me," he answered after a slight pause to reign in his giggles.

I marked down his answer as I waited for the dumb blonde to stop being stubborn and answer the damn question. She kept her eyes on the desk as she gave a simple answer.

"Imitation," she mumbled.

I had to do a double take when I looked at her. She actually looked sort of defeated.

_If only I could give myself a pat on the back without looking suspicious…_

Just as soon as the moment had come, it passed by. Tanya's head shot up and she gave Edward a flirtatious smile.

"Edward knows how well I follow the lead. Don't you, baby?" she purred.

I nearly vomited in my damn mouth! Has she no morals? No, no, she really does not!

Edward smiled at her for the first time since we started this whole thing and I could swear that she nearly toppled over with excitement.

_Can we say "obsession"? _

Tanya gave me a triumphant smile and crossed her arms over chest, which I just noticed is really nice. I looked away and crossed my arms over my own small chest self-consciously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward giving me a puzzled look. My face heated and I quickly uncrossed my arms and grabbed the sheet of paper from the table in front of me. I really just want to get this over with! My eyes scanned the page for the next question.

"Umm, okay, th-the next question," I started, but had to clear my throat. My nerves are getting the best of me. "Do you prefer Algebra or Geometry?" I asked, relieved that I could get it all out without a nervous stutter this time.

"I like Algebra. It is easy for me," Mike answered.

I marked his answer down, not looking at him.

"Geometry is with the shapes right?" Tanya asked like the dumb ass that she is.

I threw my paper down in irritation. There is only so much stupidity that one girl can handle and we are barely through the class period! Tons more idiot girls to go through from the looks of it!

"I think we are done here. I think we got enough information. Thanks for your time!"

I smoothed out my papers, as I heard the cringe worthy sound of scraping chairs on the linoleum.

"Is that it?" Tanya asked, as she had poor Mike take her chair back to their table.

"I think we got all we need, now disperse," I said not at all hiding my frustration.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Get the fuck out of here," Edward clarified.

Tanya huffed, but still turned and walked away.

"Okay, Tanya is so not left brained. Not even a little bit," I said, as I gathered the information.

"Yep. And Mike is surprisingly leaning more toward the left side," Edward supplied, pushing his papers toward me.

"Why is that surprising?" I asked, not really caring that I am having a conversation with someone in which I share a mutual hate.

"I have seen the guy do a cannonball into a kiddies' pool. I didn't really have him pegged as a logical thinker." He laughed, and to my surprise, I did too.

I looked at Edward and immediately cut my laughing short and picked up my chair to place in its respected area.

_No fraternizing with the enemy!_

[.][.][.]

The rest of the class period passed by pretty awkwardly after Edward and I decided that that we would give it a break with the questioning of people. I guess Tanya was enough to send us both into irritation. Once the bell rang, I practically ran from the room. Not a good thing for someone like me. My toe of my shoe caught the tiniest scuff mark on the floor and I went flying.

"Whoa!" I heard a bunch of voices yell at the same time, as three pairs of arms shot out in front of me.

The humiliation I was feeling was overshadowed by the confusion I was now in. I looked up to see three faces. Boy faces. Boy hands. On me. Boy hands on me! I quickly untangled myself from their tight grasps and tightened the hold I had on my backpack.

"Th-thank you," I mumbled.

I tried to get by them, but they stopped me. The boy in the middle had curly red hair that reached just under his ears. He gave me a yellow smile and held his hand out to me.

"I'm Tim," he said.

I slowly took his hand and smiled timidly at him. "I'm Bella," I croaked out.

_Boys… how do you talk to boys civilly?_

He gave me another cigarette smile and motioned to the guys standing at both of his sides.

"This is Felix." He pointed to a very rugged looking guy with dark hair that was spiked on the top of his head.

"And this is Mark." He pointed to a less attractive guy with blonde hair and a baby face.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and gave them a smile and looked around them to see if Victoria was anywhere near so she could save me. These guys are being really nice, but I feel trapped and like I am on the verge of hyperventilating.

_How embarrassing would that be? Very. _

I let out a relieved breath when I saw Victoria turning the corner, headed this way. She was yelling into her phone so she didn't notice me or my pathetic gaze on her, willing her to help me.

"Well, there's my friend, s-so, umm, bye." I waved to the boys in front of me and made a beeline for Victoria. The three were still staring at me with wide smiles that I now see as very creepy.

_I really hope I do not run into them again._

Victoria saw me approaching her and motioned for me to follow her, as she headed for the exit doors. I walked in silence next to her while trying to keep out her business even though she is pretty much shouting it to the world right now.

She hit a button on her car keys that unlocked the doors and I hurried inside, the cold becoming nearly unbearable. She got into the driver's side and slammed the door, still yelling into her phone receiver.

"Oh yeah? Really? Well fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" she yelled continuously into the phone obviously keeping the other person from saying anything.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to me? You know what? Fuck you! Yeah, I'll see ya when I get home, love you too, baby." She ended the conversation on a surprisingly calm note.

Setting her iPhone inside the center console, she turned to me.

"Sorry about that, cutie! Do you want me to drop you at home or do you wanna hang with me and my James while we set up for the party?"

"Umm, party?" I asked.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? We are having a party tonight. My band is gonna play! You can meet the rest of… the… Bella?" she trailed off looking at me with a worried expression.

I could only imagine how I look right now. I am sure all of the blood drained from my face.

"Oh, Victoria… uh, I c-cannot, CANNOT GO TO A PARTY! I-I CANT! I AM NOT M-M-MADE FOR PARTIES! HOW-" I cut off from my yelling, closing my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a thoroughly amused Victoria. She gave me a broad smile that nearly blinded me.

"You've never been to a party, have you?"

I shook my head and looked away from her. I didn't feel the need to tell her that I have never even been _invited_ to a party before. She probably thinks I am a complete loser now!

In the next second, I felt her wrap her arm around my shoulder and pull me to her.

"Oh, Bella!" she yelled excitedly. "We are so going to pop your party cherry tonight!"

I pulled away from her and she clapped her hands together like a little kid. I looked over at her wearily.

"Umm, we are?"

"Yes! Hardcore!" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but let out a half amused, half frightened giggle. Victoria started the car and I relaxed into the seat, closing my eyes and going over the day's events. Today was definitely one of the best days of my life. I know that sounds pathetic, but… it is the truth.

I opened my eyes in time to see us passing the sporting goods store. I shot forward and yelled for Victoria to stop. She slammed on the brakes and we skidded along the almost empty road, earning a few honks from the very few cars behind us. Victoria finally got a hold of her car and pulled into the store parking lot.

She leaned her head against the steering wheel, breathing heavily. She peeked at me from under her hair, her eyes shining in both excitement and slight fear.

"Jeez, Pretty Swan. You really need to stop doing that," she said in a shaky voice.

She lifted her head from the wheel and looked around.

"So, are we going to clear your conscious again or…?" she trailed off giving me a teasing smile.

I gave her an apologetic look and grabbed my backpack.

"I forgot I have work today. Sorry."

"That's cool. When do you get off? I can pick you up, then we can head over to my house and I'll dress you all sexy like so you can partake in the partay!" she bounced in her seat excitedly, as she waited for my answer.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Should I partake in this partay? I know what kinds of things that she is into now, so I know that there is most likely going to drugs there. Maybe even boys… of course there are going to be boys! Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me when it comes to boys? Oh yeah! I am a prude!

I don't think my mom will mind me going to this party but my dad will throw a fit… he can't know if I do. He is a policeman for crying out loud! On the other hand, I don't want to upset my new friend. Besides, I really want to go. I have always fantasized about going to a party. Odd, I know.

"Belllllaaaa!" Victoria whined and pouted.

I laughed and just nodded my head without really putting anymore thought into this. Why should I keep myself from some good old-fashioned fun? I shouldn't!

"Great! What time you get off? And I don't mean that in a sexual way." She giggled at her own joke.

I don't really understand the joke, but whatever.

"Umm…" I racked my brain trying to come up with an answer. Six sounds good… I hope. "Six o'clock. Come around that time and I think we will be good."

"Great! This is going to be so much fun! I haven't had an innocent friend since… fourth grade? Huh. Weird. Oh well! I will be here. People should start arriving around seven or something like that! Bye, bye!" She waved cheerfully as I closed the door.

She immediately sped out of the parking lot, tiny rocks hitting my legs from the sudden squeal of the tires. I ran away from the onslaught of rocks and into my new workplace.

[.][.][.]

Terrible day! Terrible. Terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible! Did I mention TERRIBLE? I barely even acknowledged Victoria when I slipped into the car. I threw my backpack into the back seat and turned, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring out the windshield.

"Hmm… trying to melt my windshield?" Victoria joked.

I looked over at her and gave her the stink eye before turning my gaze back to the front of the car.

"Ouch. What did I do to deserve that?" she asked, sounding only slightly offended.

That was enough. I lessened my hard stare and turned to her, attempting to put on a nice face.

"Sorry. I just had a very bad workday," I mumbled and went back into my sulking position.

"Oh, I see. Well, have no worries, Ms. Swan. We are about to have a kick ass night! Trust me," she announced enthusiastically.

I let some of the tension wash away from me. Her tone alone convinced me that this wouldn't be such a bad night, so long as I can get home before my parents. I watched out the window as she drove, just daydreaming about being rich and famous. I do that sometimes. It is nice to escape the reality of my life for a bit. Noticing my far off gaze, I am guessing, Victoria nudged my arm. I looked over at her to see her smiling knowingly at me.

"Playing 'Anywhere But Here'?" she asked. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

_What the hell is this girl talking about?_

Before I could put too much thought into her odd words, she elaborated, obviously noticing my confusion. I have found out that she is very perceptive. I don't know if that is a bad thing or a good thing yet.

"Anywhere But Here. It is a game that can be played solo or with other people. Basically you pick a place you want to be and who you want to be. I play all the time," she explained.

_Ah, I see. Now it makes sense. I guess that is what I always do…_

"I would rather be a famous Rockstar in Hollywood with my band. Rich, beautiful and adored by all…" Victoria's face took on a dazed look and I am suddenly fearing for my life.

"Uh, Victoria? Eyes on the road. Please!" I begged.

She laughed at me, but still focused back on the road. "So, who would you rather be and where would you rather be?" she asked me after about a minute of silence.

My face instantly went hot. I cannot tell her my fantasies! She would just think I am pathetic… even though my dream and hers are pretty similar. The only difference is that she actually has a chance.

"Oh, uh, I don't have anywhere-"

"Oh. Come. On! Don't you lie to me, girl. Just tell me!" she urged.

I bit my lip to keep from blurting out my most private thoughts to this person. She kept poking my arm, trying to get me to see things her way. I just shook my head in a frantic motion, wishing to God that she would just give up.

Finally, after about two minutes of poking and "come on!" she huffed in annoyance and went back to looking at the road. I could have sworn that I heard her say something about getting it out of sooner rather than later.

"M'kay! We are here!" I looked up, startled.

Sure enough, we were pulling into her driveway. The place seems so abandoned without all the people out here and the music blasting from some unknown place.

"Ready, chick?" Victoria didn't wait for an answer, as she dragged me from the car and into the house. Once we got in, we were assaulted by two guys jumping from both sides of us, spraying us with colorful silly string.

"Tony, Junior! I cannot believe you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this crap out the carpet?" Victoria shrieked at the two men.

They just laughed and sprayed her face. I pulled some silly string from my hair.

"Oh, hello…" one of the two men greeted me.

A very attractive, muscle bound man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a very cocky and confident smile, probably because I am pretty much checking him out right now. I blushed and waved shyly at him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Junior." He pointed to himself then to the other man. "That idiot right there is my little brother. He likes to go by Tony, but you can call him Mr. Pedophile." He laughed.

I nearly choked on my own tongue.

_Pedophile?_

To my surprise, the other guy just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, focusing his attention on me.

"My girlfriend is a little younger than I am… and my brother is a dumb ass." He laughed good-naturedly.

I felt some of the tension leave my shoulder. Tony is also very attractive with light red hair and an undertone of black. He had the same eyes as his brother, which is only about a shade lighter than Victoria's. All of their personalities are so similar, it is eerie… or genetics…

"Hands off!" Victoria swatted Junior's arm from around my shoulder and started dragging me down the hall.

"Wait! Is this the girl that is joining our band?" Tony called from down the hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him, giving him an incredulous look, before turning my attention back to Victoria. She looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I never said that." She laughed nervously.

She turned her eyes to Tony, scowling for a brief second before looking back over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted out my hip, raising my eyebrow. It is my challenging pose. Hopefully she goes for it. Victoria seemed to be cracking under the pressure. With a slight twitch of her eye, she threw her arms up exasperatedly.

"I was just _hoping_ that you would _consider_ it," she admitted, sending another powerful scowl in Tony's direction.

"Sorry… I can't."

"It's all good. I mean, I don't even know how well you can play… yet." She took off into her room before I could comment. I rolled my eyes and followed after her.

[.][.][.]

Pinching. Filing. Yelling. Complaining. Threats. Eyeliner.

That is what the last half hour of my life has consisted of. Victoria is a force to be reckoned with, let me tell ya. Bitch is crazy when it comes to appearance. But it was well worth it, at least for her. I haven't seen myself yet and to be honest, I am a little frightened. She has me in a damn skirt! Victoria's style is definitely different, but she somehow makes it work.

"It is all about how _you_ wear the outfit. _Not_ how others would wear the outfit," she had said, as she forced me into the damn denim skirt. She looks fantastic though. Odd… but awesome!

She painted her nails a bright red, the same color that is on her lips. She is wearing a slightly baggy, black and white striped t-shirt with a tie at the bottom of the front, orange skinny jeans and black velvet high heeled, open toed zip up ankle boots with a gold skull zipper. Her accessories consist of a large orange bangle and small gold bow earrings.

I envy her that she could dress so out there and over the top and still amazing. Then again, I am also happy for her. She is a true Rockstar.

"Okay, Bella! Stop checking me out! Look at yourself!" she said, as she was just finishing up straightening her hair.

She put her hair into a long and silky ponytail on the top of her head.

"No. If I look in the mirror, I will just chicken out and hide under your bed for the rest of the night," I complained.

"Bel-la!" she whined, as she pranced over to me, pulling me off of her bed. "You are going to see how gorgeous you look and you _will not _hide under my bed. Lord only knows what kind of crap is under there…" she trailed off, as she pushed me in front of her - not floor length - wall length mirror.

Seriously, it takes up almost the entire wall. I have been avoiding it all night.

"Open your eyes!" Victoria chastised me with a slap on the arm.

I rubbed the spot she hit and risked a glance at the mirror. Again, I feel like crap for doubting her. I have no idea how she does it… but I actually look acceptable. If only my mom could see me right now.

Victoria had scrubbed the blue nail polish from my nails and replaced it with a dark vampire black. She coated my eyes with slightly heavy black mascara and shimmering silver eye shadow and put shimmering pink on my lips. The outfit she squeezed onto my body actually looked pretty nice. A black t-shirt with feathers in random places that were stuck to the shirt by silver pins. A destroyed denim skirt that stopped slightly over mid thigh and black wedged heel ankle boots with studded buckles all around it. The only accessory I have on is a large studded leather cuff on my right wrist.

"So?" Victoria threw her arm over my shoulder and smiled broadly into the mirror, her eyes focused on me.

"Again… you have managed to make me look human," I whispered, completely serious.

She gave me an understanding look and pulled me closer to her.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Feeling like the odd one out. Like you don't belong and there is nothing you can do to change it. It sucks." She took a deep breath and turned me to face her.

Her face had the most serious expression that I have seen her wear in the short time we have known each other.

"I am not a bad person, am I? I mean, I know James and I are into something bad… but we have made something of ourselves. Does it really matter how it was achieved? I don't think so. I so don't wanna pressure you, so don't think that is what I am doing, but as I see it, you have very few options. My band gets paid to play wherever James books us. Our _other_ job gets us the money we _need._ I know we barely know each other, but I like to think of myself as a pretty good judge of character. You are a good person with a tough life… I just wanna help," she said confidently and with a shrug of her shoulder.

She pulled away from me. "Think about it and I will meet you in the living room." With that said, she disappeared out the door.

I understand what she is saying. It makes a hell of a lot of sense… but… wait! Why but? What is so wrong with earning a living? I could be in damn band! I could… _do that other thing! _Wait! No, no, I really can't. Can I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be the party scene! <strong>_

_**I am still working on the next chapters of my other stories.**_


	11. I Really, Really Don't Like You

**I don't any of the songs mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains some drug and alcohol abuse. If you don't like shit like that, then I guess you better not read it. It isn't much, but I know it makes some people uncomfortable. But please remember that I gave a fair warning in the first chapter. So don't get upset, pups.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I though that it would be pretty funny for Edward to have an internal battle. I don't know why, but it just sort of came out that way. My sister actually told me that it was hilarious. And that is saying something… she is a cold hearted bitch. (Love ya, sis.)<strong>

**Also, this chapter is unbeta'ed! I am waiting for my beta to send it back to me, but I don't want to make you people wait any longer for an update. Ignore any mistakes the best you can, please? I will switch the chapter to the fixed one when my beta sends it to me. She has yet to even open it... so... yeah...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews. I would love to thanks most of you personally like I usually do, but fan fiction wont let me access any of the damn reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: I Really, Really Don't Like You<strong>

**Edwards point of view**

Surprise after fucking surprise. Why can't the world make sense? A girl cant just show up to _my_ school looking like trash and talking shit to me then the next day show up looking like… whatever the hell it was that she looks like today. Good? Great? Fucking phenomenal? Yeah, right. Phenomenal. Since when is that even apart of my fucking vocabulary? It's just… she looks so _good._ But in a way that looks like she didn't put a lot of effort into it. Like she just rolled out of bed and put on normal clothes.

_Fuck!_

Of course she is wearing normal fucking clothes. Am I some kind of idiot? What? Do I think she wears some damn special cotton that gives her super fucking powers? Shit. Why am I even thinking about this shit? I shouldn't be thinking about _Isabella. _That fucking name is like a swear word. Not that I am opposed to using fucking swear words… okay, I am definitely over thinking this shit. And for what? I have already decided that I hate this girl.

_Why?_

_She parked in my fucking space. She talked back to me. To _me._ That shit just doesn't fly around here._

Shit… I am letting her get in my head.

_How? You haven't even spoken to the girl. Not really._

Because she… she… I don't need to fucking explain myself!

I stopped in my tracks on my way to my locker and looked around the emptying hallway. Am I fucking talking to myself? Am I fucking _arguing_ with myself?

_Yup._

Shut the fuck up!

I closed my eyes tightly and shook the insane thoughts from my mind. This stupid girl is making me crazy and we have barely even talked. Every time we have, it hasn't really been that pleasant. Then again, that girl just doesn't seem like she is capable of pleasant conversation. Then again, I have been told the same thing about myself. Okay, too much thought on this subject. Moving the fuck on.

I started back in the direction of my locker, still shaking my head at myself. Once I reached my locker, I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention. Standing against my locker was the last person I wanted to see. Well, no, not the last. She isn't even on the fucking list of people I want to see. Tanya leaned casually against my locker, but the look on her face was anything but.

I rolled my eyes as I got closer. Of course she is mad about something. And of course it has to be me that she comes to, to unload on. Fucking fantastic. Just what I needed. I stopped in front of her, giving her a pointed look.

"Could you remove yourself from my fucking locker?" I asked, not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

Like I needed to. This girl would get on her damn knees in this fucking hallway right this very second if I told her to. The only thing I can't seem to tell her is that we are not a damn couple. If I did that, bad shit would happen to me. I don't know what that shit would be and I am in no mood to find out.

Tanya pushed herself off of my locker, keeping her arms crossed and her hard stare on my face. I decided to just ignore her and kept my focus putting in my locker combination.

"Well?" Tanya asked as I was grabbing my leather jacket.

"Well what?" I spat back in no mood for this crap.

Instead of waiting for any kind of response, I just walked away, swinging my jacket on as I went. Undeterred from my lack obvious lack of interest, she just sped up her pace and walked slightly behind me.

"You know what, Edward. You didn't even defend me in there! That stupid bitch was so rude to me and you did nothing!" she all but screamed at me.

I just rolled my eyes and kept heading in the direction of my car. I knew she wouldn't leave it at that and I was right. She trailed behind me the whole way, ignoring the looks she got from the people in the parking lot. I am sure they were all wondering the same exact thing.

'_Why does she even try?'_

I swear, everyone knows what kind of person I am, even my freaking mother! But not Tanya, no way! She is as dense as they come. And she pushes and pushes until she gets her way.

"Edward Cullen, I am your girlfriend! Do you have any idea what that means? Do you?" she demanded, grabbing my elbow and forcing me to turn to her.

_Is she seriously still on me with this whole 'girlfriend' business? Bitch, please. I am no ones fucking boyfriend. _

Too bad I can't tell little miss psycho that. Who knows what she would do… I opened my mouth, not quite sure what to say to her, but I didn't have to worry about it, because she beat me to the punch.

"Of course you don't! But don't worry, Edward. I won't give up on you. I know you are new to this relationship stuff, so I'm gonna give you a little break," she said, suddenly sounding less scary crazy and more sweet crazy. I know, I know… it's fucked up territory I am in right now.

_Really fucked up…_

Tanya let go of my arm and pushed herself closer to me, wrapping her clingy arms around my waist.

"We have a good thing, Eddie. Really good. Let's not fuck it up over some new girl who doesn't know the difference between her ass and her mouth."

The crazy look in her eyes told to just let her have her delusional and fucked up fantasies. Now, when I say crazy, I am not talking about the 'I'm-gonna-follow-you-around-until-you-love-me' kind of crazy. No, this runs so much deeper than that. This is, 'I'm-gonna-burn-down-your-house-and-kill-everyone-you-love' kind of crazy. So, of course, I kept my smart mouth shut. Any other girl, I would have been telling her exactly who the hell I am and not to fucking test me, but this is Tanya. She is damn psychotic and I am not stupid enough to fuck with that.

_Let her live in her world…_

Tanya stood up on the tips of her toes and brought her face close to mine, her mouth just centimeters away from my own. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth. I only had a second to react. I quickly turned my head and let her slobber all over my right cheek. It was then that I noticed my friends all standing by our cars, huge grins on their faces as they watched me being harassed by the schools nut-bomb. I rolled my eyes at them and pushed Tanya off of me.

I am not scared of being mean to her, she is used to it, in fact, I think she thinks it is some form of foreplay. Being mean is one thing. Bursting her bubble by telling her that we are not a couple is another. She seemed unaffected by me pushing her away, as usual, and just smiled fondly up at me. She patted my chest and winked.

"We'll work on that," she said in a voice that I am sure her nutty mind had convinced her was seductive but came off as, well, crazy.

I don't know what it is, but she is just not as sexy as I once thought. I know it isn't the crazy thing. I mean, I have always known that she is… less than sane and it has never really bothered me before. Until now, of course.

She walked away from me, sashaying her hips in an over the top sort of way that just ended up making her look ridiculous. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and headed over to my car, mentally readying myself for the ridicule I knew was coming my way. Especially from Alice. She just loves to see me in pain. Fucking sadist.

[.][.][.]

"Shut it, Alice," I said through clenched teeth for about the fiftieth time since we got home two hours ago.

She has been following me around asking me about my day and shit. I think she actually believes that crap she spewed at me. About the life changing event.

_Crazy ass little midget._

"Edward, just tell me what happened today. I'm just curious," she prodded me with an anxious edge to her voice.

I gave her an irritated look before turning back to my dresser, trying to find a suitable shirt to wear for James's party tonight. We have a lot of time until we are going to start heading out, but I like to have my shit ready. I don't why, but it just makes me feel more… secure, I guess. It is some kind of OCD issue I have. Whatever.

"c'mon, Edward. Are you sure nothing of importance happened today?" Alice walked over to the side of my dresser, resting her elbow on it and her head on her hand and just stared at me with big hopeful eyes.

I slammed the top drawer of my dresser closed and turned away from her, going over to the full length mirror on my wall.

"Stop staring at me, Alice, or so help me…" I trailed off in a warning tone, glaring at her through the glass as I fixed my hair.

She just scoffed, unconvinced and plopped down on my bed. She lay on her stomach, her hands under her chin, challenging me. Why does she have to be so fucking annoying all the time?

"Look, Edward. I know that there must have been _something _that happened," she said desperately.

_Why is this so important to her?_

Alice jumped off of my bed and headed back for me. I turned away from my mirror and went in the opposite direction to my desk, avoiding the pipsqueak to the best of my abilities. I would just kick her out, but mom is home now and she doesn't think that any of us have a right to kick family out of our rooms. Which is really fucking hypocritical since she never lets us in hers and dads fucking room. I wonder what the hell she has in there, anyway. Are they into bondage or something? Is that why they never let us step foot into their domain?

_Sick. Mom, dad and bondage. Now, that is a scary thought._

I visibly shuttered from that thought alone. Never think that again. Ever.

After about another two minutes of a constant stream of "Edward, Edward, Edward." Alice finally gave up. She huffed exasperatedly and stomped over to my door. Before leaving she coughed annoyingly to get my attention. I knew she wasn't leaving until she at least got that, so I turned unwillingly in my desk chair, raising my eyebrow at her, waiting.

"You just wait, brother of mine. You just wait."

She gave me a cryptic look, then left.

"Okay, my sister is on something. Possibly crack," I mused out loud, shaking my head at my stupidity.

Alice is as clean cut as they come these days. Even though she is a bit on loopy side, I can't help but think about what she said. I mean, something _did_ change today. Isabella. Her change affected me. A lot. Compared to yesterday, she looks like a fucking supermodel. A short supermodel, but still. She is actually really fucking pretty.

_Whoa, there. Pretty? When the hell did I get so fucking gay? Pretty? Really?_

_No, not pretty. Hot. She is hot. She has a nice ass and nice skin and her face is symmetrically balanced. That's all. Not pretty. Not. Pretty. Why would I say she is pretty? I wouldn't. I didn't. I twisted my own words. Yeah…_

"Ed-ward!"

I was pulled out of my inner ramblings by a big hand waving in front of my face. I jumped back, nearly falling off of my chair. I looked up to see the amused and slightly annoyed face of Emmett. He shook his head at me, smiling.

"Day dreaming?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Huh? Uh… no, I was just, uh, thinking," I replied and pursed my lips.

I can't let that girl in my head like that. She is _just_ a girl. A girl that can talk shit to me and I don't mind because I am really turned on while she is doing it. That isn't normal.

"Oh, well, I don't mean to interrupt your thinking time, but I believe you have something for us," he said, motioning to my door.

I craned my neck to see behind his huge form and seen Jasper and Rosalie standing by the door frame looking bored. They usually do.

"What do I have?" I asked, getting up and walking over to my mirror. I can't seem to stay away from it.

I know some people think that it is gay and fruity for a guy to have a full length mirror in their bedroom, but when you look as good as I do… well, you sort of need it. Besides, eyes are on me all the time and I need to look my best. Mom always says that cleanliness is next to godliness and I have been told that I resemble a Greek god on more than one occasion. So I figure I owe it to mankind to prove them right.

I was busy checking out my clothes, making sure there are no wrinkles -another one of my OCD issues- that I barely heard what Emmett was saying behind me. Only one word stuck out. "Pot." I smiled to myself and ran over to my backpack, grabbing the weed out of the front pocket. I completely forgot about that shit.

Now, we are not a bunch of drug addicts, though we do sometimes get into stuff that is a hell of a lot heavier than even the strongest of marijuana, we just like the light feeling that comes with it. Being in high school is fucking stressful, so we unwind. Alice never joins in though. I am pretty sure Jasper got her to try some legal buds once, but she didn't like it. She said something about likening to be in control of everything she does and _blah, blah, blah_. I think she is just full of shit and couldn't handle the smoke inhalation. I don't mind it though. I don't think I could rest at night if I knew my sister was out getting high and 'losing control.'

_Yeah, I am not a complete uncaring ass-wipe._

"I got it right here. I didn't ask specifics, but I am pretty sure that James pulled through," I said as I held the clear bag up, examining its contents.

"Yep, White Widow," I announced happily as I took in the very familiar plant.

"Great. Let's get this over with," Rosalie clapped her hands together, though her face stayed expressionless.

Emmett draped his big arm around her shoulders and started heading for our game room in the basement where we usually did this at. Jasper gave me a small smile and left the room. I followed suit.

[.][.][.]

"Shut up," Rosalie laughed, holding her sides.

She pushed Emmett by the shoulder but he barely budged an inch. We were all, including Alice, sitting on the floor by the pool table in the game room. Emmett had said something funny causing all of us to bust out laughing, but I can't for the life of me remember what the hell it was.

"You guys are idiots," Alice mumbled and wrinkled her nose. She was the only one not laughing.

"Oh, come on, Alice," Jasper laughed while pulling my sister onto his lap. Jasper is the only guy I know who likes to fucking cuddle while he is high.

"What Emmett said wasn't even remotely funny. He-"

"Hey! Stop bringing down the high, missy," Rosalie butted in before Alice could finish her sentence.

Alice just looked at her with her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. For some reason, I found her reaction hilarious and busted out laughing again. I don't know how long we all sat there; smoking, laughing and smoking and smoking some more, but soon I heard my mom at the top of the stairs.

"Guys!" she called down. I could tell that she was trying to hide her irritation. She knows what we are doing but she prefers to pretend that she doesn't. "Don't you have a party yo get to? You better go now. I don't want you out too late."

She said nothing else as she closed the door.

"Great. Let's get the hell out of here. I wanna fucking party!" Rosalie yelled as she tried to stand up, but fell back on her ass. Emmett laughed and helped her up.

"Right then. Lets hit it," Emmett boomed with his ridiculously loud and carrying voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really, Em? Hit it?" I laughed, grabbing the side of the pool table for help as I stood up.

It is odd. White Widow gives you this crazy burst of energy, but try standing up and your brain does a couple of flips and summersaults. Almost like it is saying "sit your ass back down, bitch!"

_Ha, ha… that's funny because weed can't talk!_

"Edward, you coming?" Alice looked back at me as they were already almost fully up the stairs.

I just nodded and ran for the stairs, following after them. I forgot that this crap also makes me a little ditzy. A lotta ditzy. Lotta lotta lotta.

_That's not even a word. Lotta…_

[.][.][.]

Once we finally made it to the party, the whole thing was in swing. There were people on the fucking roof, in the back yard, in the front yard, chilling on cars in the street, which was packed by the way. I smiled at a few girls who were checking me out as I walked by, but didn't talk to them. I rarely make the first move. You know the saying. 'I don't go to the dogs, I let the dogs come to me' or something like that. Not that the girls I get with resemble dogs… just, whatever.

I walked into the house, pushing past people to get to the kitchen where the alcohol undoubtedly was.

"Yo, Ed! You made it!" I heard James call from somewhere in the kitchen but couldn't find him in the crowd.

Suddenly the people parted, letting him through. Not that these people are gracious, they just all probably know who his girlfriend is. And who she is, is scary. That's who she is. Yep, yep. I laughed to myself and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, waiting for James to make his way through the crowd to me. "Hey, man," he greeted me with a huge smile on his face. We did some odd handshake that we just picked up out of nowhere.

"Thanks for spreading the word about the party. Lots of people here and most are buying. So I guess I owe that to you."

I just nodded my head, not able to keep the shit eating grin from my face. I was just smiling to smile. Which is rare.

I walked over to the counter where I spotted some bottles of generic vodka. I grabbed one and fumbled with the cap as James kept talking, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was fully on my vodka that I couldn't fucking open!

"…she has been asking about you for the past hour, dude," James laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up, confused. The vodka in my hand nearly forgotten.

"Who?" I asked.

"I have no clue. Some hot chick. She says you were supposed to be here and has been searching for you. She seems kind of pissed," he laughed again, shaking his head.

A hot girl looking for me is not an uncommon thing. But a hot girl looking for me while she is pissed… well, I am not saying that that isn't a common occurrence either, because I piss a lot of girls off. Apparently, if you don't call them when they ask you to, you're a prick.

_Puh-lease._

I just waved it off and went back to trying to get the cap off of my drink. That is, until James grabbed my arm and pointed across the room. I was going to bitch at him for grabbing me, but then my eyes landed on what his finger was pointing to and I nearly crapped my pants, my words getting stuck in my throat.

_Fucking Tanya._

"Fucking Tanya," I muttered under my breath, voicing my thoughts.

"That's the chick that has had a bounty out on you all night. Oh, my girl needs me. Have fun," James waved and took off out of the kitchen.

How the hell did Tanya even know about this party? I made it clear to everyone that I told about this that I didn't want Tanya to know.

_Shit. Maybe that is why she has murder in her eyes…_

Without thinking about what I was doing, I took off in the direction I seen James go, hoping against hope that my crazy stalker didn't see where I was headed. Sure, it is a pussy thing to do, but I came here to have fun and I can't have fun if psycho boots is hanging all over me.

_Psycho boots. Ha… I am one funny mother fucker._

I shook my head, laughing, earning some odd looks from a few of the party goers. I didn't care. If I want to laugh at my own stupidity, I have every right to do just that. I was still laughing like an idiot when I bumped into someone from behind. She stumbled forward, spilling her drink on some guy. No, not some guy. Mike Newton. I laughed even harder at the look on his face, but stopped immediately when I noticed the girl in front of me. She had her back turned to me and I couldn't be happier. This girl has maybe the nicest back I have ever seen. I am not just talking about her ass, no; I am talking about the whole back of her. She has some nice fucking curves. Better than nice. Way, way better than nice. But my favorite part is her…

"Oh, Mike I am so, so sorry," she apologized over and over again, trying to wipe away the blue liquid from his white t-shirt. Really she is only making it worse. Mike just looked around, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ya know what, Bella, its all good. I'm just gonna go and get cleaned up," he said trying to calm her frantic hands all over his chest.

Shit, if I were him I would let her… well, no. I hate stains; I would probably end up bitching her out. Not that she wouldn't forgive me. I mean, they always do.

The girl, Bella, I guess her name is, nodded her head and watched him walk away. I coughed, trying to get her attention, but she seemed to be a little lost as she stared down into her empty plastic cup. I put my hand on her shoulder, planning on turning her to face me as I put on my best cocky smirk that I knew girls couldn't resist. But once I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around, a small scream escaping her lips. I was still getting over my high, so her scream made me laugh a little too hard.

I doubled over, grabbing at my sides. After what felt like a good hour, which I seriously doubt it was, I looked up and was met with the eyes of the fucking devil. For some reason, those eyes stood out more than any other. I knew immediately who they belonged to.

Isabella. Bella. I should have known. She looked up at me, slightly dazed and confused. It was then that I noticed how bombed she was. Her eyes were glazed over and rimmed with red. I took in the rest of her appearance and noticed that her hair was a fucking mess, but a good mess, like mine. It was all over the place.

_Damn, it looks nice…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small hand reaching out and snatching the unopened bottle of vodka from my hands. I was too stunned to do anything. Isabella, Bella, opened the bottle with ease and brought it to her lips. She took a big gulp, then immediately held it out from her and stared at it with disgust.

"Yuck! Not nearly as good as the blue stuff," she complained, while wiping her tongue with the hand that wasn't occupied with _my_ alcohol.

I grabbed it back from her and glared. She didn't seem the least bit affected. She just smiled wryly at me and took a step toward me. The way she was advancing in on me sort of scared me so I took a step back. She noticed and her smile grew as she took another step in my direction. This went on until I felt my back hit a wall. Her eyes bore into my own and leaned up on her toes. She still had to tilt her head back to see into my eyes, even on her toes. She blew her breath across my face and I was momentarily stunned by the way it smelled. She is obviously drunk and possibly on crack, so I expected her stink, but nope. She smelled like fucking candy with a hint of my vodka. My eyes blinked a few time on their own accord and she giggled.

_God that is the sexiest sound I have ever heard._

Isabella, Bella, whatever she goes by, pressed her body into mine, her face so close to mine. It almost seemed like she was going to kiss me. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I… I kind of wanted it. I mean, I didn't feel like I didn't want it.

_I bet her tongue tastes like candy…_

"You know, Edward," she whispered and leaned in impossibly closer. "You are by far the hottest guy I have ever seen," she admitted and bit her lip.

I don't think I was breathing. I think I may have forgotten _how_ to breathe. What the hell is wrong with me?

"But," she continued and I could feel my eyes drooping in lust for this girl. "I really, really don't like you," she purred and pulled back from me.

I just stared down at her in confusion.

_What just happened?_

Just then, a girl's voice rang around the room. I looked up and noticed the small stage set up near the wall of the living room. I noticed who the girl was, too. James's girlfriend, Victoria. She had on a huge grin as she looked over at Isabella and winked.

"We have a special treat for everyone. Our band," she said, gesturing to the two guys and a small girl setting up behind her. "is going to play a few songs for you. Some of you may know them, some of you may not, but I can assure you, they freaking rock! And to make it even better, we have a special guest here to help us. My buddy, Bella!" she announced pointing to the tease standing in front of me.

The people, as easily manipulated as they are, clapped and jumped up and down, excited for them to play. Isabella took a few steps back from me and smiled before heading off for the crappy manmade stage that was really only a large wooden box that surprisingly held them and their equipment up. I watched in stunned silence as Isabella, Bella, grabbed a guitar with an unsure smile on her face. She whispered something to the band and they all laughed. Victoria stepped up to the mic and smiled broadly, her white teeth shining in the light.

"Okay, we were going to start out with my favorite song, _The Sharpest Lives_, but Bella had a better idea. Here is, _Hate_ by the_ Plain White T's._"

I held back a hysteric laugh that threatened to escape my lips.

_Is she serious?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There we have it. I had so many different versions of this chapter but this one is by far my favorite.<strong>

**Yes, Bella was a bad girl. Ha, ha. **

**Question/request: I need some really good songs and bands for this story. If you know some songs that would fit into the theme of this story that Bella could, I don't know, dedicate to some jerk like Edward that would be great. Or even a song that just all around rocks. Give me some ideas please!**

**Oh, and feedback for this chapter is much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Liquid Courage

**This chapter is currently not beta'ed. I didn't want to wait to put it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kitty Vuitton: First off, thanks for being the first to review. It made my day.<strong>

**Second, real like is very hectic but I still try to write whenever I can.**

**~jansails: Thanks for the suggestions. Those are all great!**

**~ClancyJane: Thanks! It is always nice to see new people reading my stories. Don't worry, Edwards ego demise will be coming.**

**~hickory dick and dock: Awesome choice for a name! Thanks for the suggestions. I love and live for _Bullet for my Valentine._**

**~mommymac0508: Oh, you haven't even seen the half of how crazy this girl is going to get.**

**~CRAP'N'CRUNCH: I am very happy that I made you feel all tingly with my writing. Thanks for the suggestions. Those are great bands!**

**I know I make Bella stutter a lot, but that is because I used to have serious issues with stuttering so I can relate to it and write it easily. If it bothers you, just pay it no mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Liquid Courage and Blue Camel Toe<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

As I stepped out of the room I was bombarded by the strong smell of cigarette smoke. It was everywhere, thickening the air. Music blasted from the many speakers set up around the house, nearly deafening me along with the loud screams coming from the rowdy partygoers. I looked around and noticed the house was already beginning to pack with people, some looked familiar, but most looked to be in their late twenties, maybe even older. I got an odd feeling of vulnerability in the pit of my stomach. All of these people, even though their attentions were not on me, were very intimidating. I kept to the wall as I slowly made my way to the living room where I hoped to find Victoria.

_Maybe I could just hide behind her for the rest of the night…_

But before I could make it, a large hand shot out in front of me, stopping me from getting to a safe haven. A small squeak escaped me and my hand shot up to my heart. I looked up, slightly panicked into the laughing face of… Junior? Was that his name?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he mocked, lightly shoving me by my shoulder.

Even that light gesture kind of hurt. I subtly rubbed my shoulder and smiled up at him, the similarities between him and Victoria brought a sense of familiarity to me for some reason.

_I may be a bit too codependent on my friend._

"It's alright. I j-just am-m not used t-to… uh… all th-this," I stuttered out pathetically, motioning around the packed room with my hand.

I felt the heat begin to rise in my cheeks, undoubtedly staining them red. Why must I stutter so damn much? I guess being so antisocial for so long has its downfalls. Once out in public, and speaking to people, I choke. Junior just laughed it off, a giant smirk on his face as he leaned down so our faces were a little closer together.

"Don't worry bout it. Victoria told me you are a first timer," he laughed and shook his head. "You'll fit right in. especially if you are in the band. And you will be, right?" he asked excitedly, his smile growing by the second.

I couldn't help but smile back even though his words sent a huge knot to the pit of my stomach. Could I be in this band? I would like to, but I have, like I have told Victoria before but she just doesn't seem to understand it, performance anxiety. Crap, I can't even say 'here' when I am called in class for attendance! Yeah, it is that bad. But it is to be expected since I have pretty much been isolating myself my entire freaking life. I sighed and ran my hand though my hair, surprisingly not catching a tangle like I usually do, all thanks to a certain fiery redhead, I'm sure.

"I'm just gonna think about it for a little while longer, okay?"

"Take as long as you need. Well, actually don't. We go on in about an hour…" he trailed off, giving me a pointed look.

I just nodded my head and leaned against the wall, hugging my arms around my waist protectively. A habit of mine. Junior leaned next to me, copying my pose and sighed dramatically, staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but laugh, covering my smile with hand.

"Look, why don't you get something to drink. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone," he said while pushing himself off of the wall, staring at me intently. I just stared back blankly, blinking a couple of times.

_Liquid courage? What the hell is he… ooh. Oh!_

I shook my head frantically and hugged my arms tighter to myself.

"I c-c-cant d-do that. I-I m-mean, I-I-I don't-" my stuttering was cut off by a giant hand gently covering my mouth.

Junior looked down at me, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "Calm down, woman," he scolded teasingly.

"I was only suggesting. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Don't have a panic attack. Victoria would kill me." he removed his hand from my mouth and shook his head, letting a chuckle escape him, but he quickly covered it up with a cough.

I could tell that he was trying to spare my feelings by not laughing at my embarrassing problem. You know, not being able to form a full sentence out loud without sounding like a total… well, loser? Yeah, that little issue. I could feel my face heating a little bit and I looked away.

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna go get something nonalcoholic to drink. If Victoria asks where I am, I will still probably be in the kitchen," I told him without looking him in the eye, or looking up at all, too embarrassed by my obvious lack of social skills.

I left at a hurried pace before he could say anything more. He seems like a really nice guy, but what do I know? Just because someone doesn't laugh at you doesn't mean they are by any means _nice._ There are always those people who like to act nice to your face, then go and talk heavy shit behind your back. I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled my hands through my hair, grabbing the ends as I entered the kitchen. Why is it that whenever someone is being okay to me, I have to go and question it?

_Can we say trust issues?_

I walked up to one of the counters and scanned over some of the offered drinks. Most were cheap cans of various types of beer. There were also a few scattered vodka bottles lying around. Nothing that _I_ could drink though. As I continued on with my search, I thought about what both Victoria and Junior has said.

So she sells drugs. Like she said, she and James made something of themselves! Does it really matter how it was achieved? I mean, it isn't like she is whoring about on a corner and James is her damn pimp! Sure, she may be selling death to people, that's bad, but they are willingly taking it, are they not? It isn't being forced on them. Besides, I wouldn't do any of the drugs myself; I would just be making a profit on selling them. I would seriously have nothing to lose.

Then, there was the whole thing about the band. I agree that one lead guitar and one base would sound a bit… off. They _need_ someone to help them with their sound. I can do that… I hope. I taught myself how to play the guitar, kind of like Joan Jett. I learn what chords to use by listening to the song, not by reading a music sheet. And from what I have seen, Victoria and I have pretty much the same taste in music, so whatever they are going to play, I am sure I have heard it before. My memory is practically flawless and my attentions to detail are enviable. I _could_ do it… that is, I could do it if I could get over my performance anxiety. It is pretty bad, and I just wish to be rid of it. The change of my wardrobe helped a heck of a lot and I won't lie; I loved the attention I got. For the first time in my entire life, I felt like a teenage girl. And that helped my confidence reach a higher level. But, sadly, not high enough to get in front of all these people and play the guitar, especially when I am not quite sure what I sound like to the ears of others.

I thought a little bit about 'liquid courage' but decided against it. I wouldn't stoop so low just to be able to play in a damn band that I have never even heard play before.

_Crap, all this thinking is giving me a migraine!_

I rubbed around my left eye where my migraines usually start and groaned. I just feel like if I don't get over myself and help Victoria by 'adding to her bands sound' then I will be letting down a new friend. This sucks.

I shook my head, trying to relieve some of the stress and headed over to the fridge, pulling it open. Just thinking about playing the guitar in front of people has my throat closing up and I need something to fucking drink!

Frustration coursed through me as I set my sights on a punch bowl filled with some kind of blue juice. It sat at the very bottom of the fridge. I contemplated for a few moments if I should take it out or not. Then decided I should if I wanted anything to drink. I grabbed the large bowl and set it in the only empty space on the counter next to the toaster. I looked around, my lips pursed as I searched for a cup to use. A smile lit up my face when I noticed a bunch of red plastic cups on the other side of the fridge.

I only filled up the cup about half an inch, first wanting to taste whatever this drink was so I didn't end up wasting it if it turns out to be disgusting. I took a careful drink and as soon as the juice hit my tongue, my eyes widened.

[.][.][.]

"Yeah! And I was all like 'bitch, say what?'" I laughed as I sat on the countertop and recounted my argument with that Tonia girl in biology earlier today.

The people around me laughed as well. I took another sip of my drink as a girl with a bright smile grabbed my elbow, almost knocking the drink from my hands.

"Did you really say that?" she asked excitedly.

"No!" I laughed, almost spitting my juice in the girls face. "But I wanted to. I mean, I really, really, really wanted to, but I didn't want to get in trouble." I waved my hand around like it was no big deal, but it was! I should have totally told that bitch off today. I know I said some things to her, but not enough, I should have showed her who's boss!

_That boss is me!_

"If you want, we can totally go and like… gang up on her tomorrow, she sounds like a total biotch," another girl piped up, I think she said her name was Kate.

I know she said she goes to my school. Hey, maybe this can work out… nah that is just wrong to even think. I don't gang up on people. If I am going to kick someone's ass, I will do it all on my own!

I didn't say anything so Kate continued on.

"Me and my sisters would totally help you take her down. And my sister Tanya could so destroy her reputation!" she announced to the group of girls around me with unhidden excitement.

My head shot up at the name Tanya. Why does that sound so familiar?

_Oh, well._

"Nah, it's all good. I can handle Tonia on my own," I told them with a wide grin on my face.

I took another large gulp of the juice and shook slightly as it warmed my insides.

"Man, this stuff is good!" I giggled hysterically, not really sure why and not really caring.

"Bella!" I heard a loud voice call me and nearly fell off of the counter.

I looked up, startled and seen Victoria pushing through the crowd around me. She looked at me incredulously, her eyes wide and her mouth slack.

_Why the hell is she looking at me like I just kicked her puppy? Or worse, her grandma?_

The girls that were herding around me all left, probably intimidated by my gentle giant. I laughed out loud at the reference. If I called her a gentle giant to her face she would probably kick _my_ grandma! Suddenly, an image of her kicking my mean ass grandma flashed through my mind and I spit my drink all over, narrowly missing Victoria. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as more uncontrollable laughs escaped me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Victoria yelled, but with slight humor in her in her otherwise unexpressive eyes.

I shook my head trying to speak, but only got out a few words between giggles.

"You… you kicked… my…grand-grandma!" I laughed so hard I fell off of the counter.

Victoria shot her hands out and caught me before I could slam head first onto the floor. She looked down at me like I was crazy which only caused me to laugh harder.

"I kicked your grandma?"

"No, no. you… you did it in, in, in my… head!"

The image still stayed in my head making me laugh even more until my body sagged to the floor. This time, she let me drop. I calmed down a little bit and took another drink of my juice, wondering why I feel all funny. I laughed around the cup and Victoria noticed. Before I could get another drink, she yanked the cup from my hand and brought it up to her nose, sniffing it. Her eyes then landed on the near empty punch bowl on the counter.

"Oh, crap," she mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

She leaned down in front of me after grabbing a paper towl off of the roller. She wiped at my face, which kind of pissed me off for some unknown reason. I slapped her hands away and groaned, turning my head away from her. I felt like she was betraying me for some reason. It all makes no sense!

"Bella, calm down. You are starting to get hysterical!" she grabbed my head between her hands and forced me to look into her eyes.

I just whimpered and wondered why she hates me. She didn't say she hates me, but I can tell! She took my drink away from me! Then assaulted me with a paper towel!

"Okay, Bella. Do you have any idea what you were just drinking?" she asked.

I looked at her like she had just grown another head right in front of me.

"Juice…" I spoke slowly, not understanding this situation at all.

In fact, I don't really understand why my mother named me Isabella Marie Swan! This ain't no damn fairytale land! I don't know what brought that up. I guess I just have a lot of unresolved issues. Speaking of which…

"Why did you take my juice?" I nearly yelled.

Victoria recoiled slightly but then it was like fire ignited in her eyes. Before I could even think or blink, her hand came crashing down on my cheek. Instead of the sting I was sure I would feel, it just felt numb, but still. She slapped me! I looked up at her with eyes. I could feel the tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, please?" she begged, pulling me into her arms. "I was just testing to see if you had had way too much to drink."

"By slapping me!" I yelled and pushed her away from me and stood up.

"Well, that was how I learned…" she trailed off guiltily.

But I didn't care at this point. The anger inside of me was like adrenalin and I got the sudden urge to knock something over.

"How can someone drink too much juice?" I asked incredulously.

She just rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bathroom.

"Look in the mirror. Look how red your eyes are," she demanded and pushed me so I was standing in front of the mirror. Sure enough, my eyes were as red as… well. They were red. I brought my hand up to my face, turning my head side to side. I felt like I was seeing myself for the first time ever. I laughed a little bit and turned to Victoria.

"I'm pretty," I told her.

She huffed, obviously annoyed with me.

"Bella, you are drunk. That wasn't juice you were drinking out there. It was homemade blue kamikaze."

"And that would be…?"

"Vodka, Blue Curacao, and Lime Juice," she explained.

"Ooh…"

"Yeah… I'll get you some eye drops…"

[.][.][.]

After Victoria had explained to me that I had, in fact, intoxicated myself, she told me to no more drinking and to go find James and help him set up for the band. I forgave her for slapping me, and then headed out into the crowds of rowdy people, looking for James. But as I passed the kitchen, I couldn't help but look over at the nearly empty punch bowl filled of blue goodness. I bit my lip and shifted my weight from foot to foot, wringing my hands together.

_I really want it! I really want it! Fuck it! Victoria isn't the boss of me!_

I nodded with determination and headed into the kitchen with my head down, so as not to bring attention to myself. I was just about there when two hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I looked back and could have broken down crying.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she chastised with a click of her tongue.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at me.

"Care to share with me what you were planning on doing?"

"Umm, no?"

I wrung my hands together nervously, closing my eyes, hoping that she would just go away so I could take the last of the… what had she called it? Blue camel toe? I laughed at myself. I somehow don't think that is what it is called. I opened my eyes and groaned. She is still there. She shook her head and pushed me out of the kitchen. I turned around and gave her my best pout. She shook he head no then walked away from me into the living room. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest like a child.

_I really must be drunk. I don't usually act like this._

Just as it seemed all hope was lost, there was light shining at the end of my dark tunnel. A light in the walking, talking form of… uh… MIKE!

"Mike!" I yelled, grabbing his hand just as he was about to pass me.

He looked surprised for a moment before a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, Isabella," he greeted and leaned in close to me.

"Please, call me Bella," I told him, waving my hand around wildly.

I think I may have lost all control of my body. Mike smiled even brighter at me and leaned in impossibly closer.

"Okay, _Bella_, you look great," he complimented, giving me a once over with his just his eyes.

I blushed slightly, a lot less than I usually do.

_Liquid courage._

Juniors words came flooding back to me and I smiled. Damn straight liquid courage. I thought briefly about going on stage with them and my throat didn't constrict and I a migraine didn't start behind my left eye. Yes… this… will be selfless. A selfless act. I will drink some more camel toe for the band! I think I can play with them if I just have a little bit of liquid courage. I leaned in to Mike, still surprised at the adrenaline and confidence running through me.

"Um, Mike? Would you please do me a favor?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes at him like I have seen girls do in countless movies and in school.

Mike seemed slightly taken aback, blinking his eyes a few times before an incredibly adorable smirk spread across his face. Man, I thought he was cute before… so much hotter when he smiles at me like that.

"Sure, Bella. What do you need?" he whispered, his breath blowing across my heated skin.

"I was wondering if you would like to get me a drink?"

He looked a little confused by my question before stuttering out, "Uh, s-sure, B-Bella," he coughed a few times and shook his head. "I mean sure. Yeah. What do you want?"

"Oh, there was this blue drink I really liked. It is in a punch bowl on the counter," I told him.

He didn't say anything as he sped off into the kitchen. I laughed loudly and did a little happy dance, gaining the attentions of a few bystanders. What did I care? I am on top of the freaking world right now. It wasn't long when Mike returned back from the kitchen with a red plastic cup. I smiled brightly and accepted the drink, gulping half of it down greedily as he tried to make conversation. I just stood there, not really interested in what he was saying. In fact, I don't think I have ever met anyone anymore boring than this guy.

"…then my dad told me it didn't matter how much it costs. He got it for me anyway."

I rolled my eyes at him, not even attempting to be interested in his stupid ramblings anymore. All he does is talk about himself and all the crap his father buys for him. I kind of just want to hit him. Just as the thought passed through my head, someone slammed into my back, causing me to stumble forward and dump the rest of my camel toe all over Mikes spotless white t-shirt.

After an embarrassing minute of me apologizing to a very distressed looking Mike and trying to get the blue off of his shirt, he just knocked my hands away gently and grimaced, but tried to hide it. I really did feel bad, even though he was annoying.

"Ya know what, Bella, its all good. I'm just gonna go and get cleaned up," he gritted through his teeth, trying to hide his frustration and failing.

I watched him walk away feeling guilty. I was about to drink the rest of my blue stuff, but noticed how light it was. I stared down into my cup, confused.

_Where the hell did my drink go?_

I was contemplating starting a search party when a hand fell on my shoulder, scaring the living shit out of me. I jumped and turned around quickly, unable to contain the little shriek that left my lips. I held my hand over my throat, a habit I picked up from my mother when I was younger.

The guy who had scared me bust out laughing right in my damn face, but I couldn't find it in me to be angry. The sound that left his mouth was just so magical. It was a beautiful sound and my ears couldn't get enough. Sadly, he stopped and stared up at me. I noticed something about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And for some reason, I got the urge to slap him. Hard. I have no clue why. So I just stared. I stared, until my eyes traveled lower and lower.

_Jackpot!_

I smiled widely as I read the bottle in his hands. Vodka. Didn't my dear friend Vicky tell me that my camel toe drink had vodka in it? It was like my body took on a mind of its own as my hand reached out and plucked the bottle from his hands. I twisted the cap off easily and took a swig from it. The vile liquid touched my tongue and burned my throat. I tore it away from my mouth and held it away from me, bringing my other hand up to wipe the foul taste off of my tongue.

"Yuck! Not as good as the blue stuff," I couldn't help but complain.

Shit that is the understatement of the fucking century. This disgusting excuse for a drink tastes like nail polish remover! Suddenly, the bottle was yanked from my hands; I looked and noticed the guy was still standing in front of me, his glare intense as he looked at me. Then it clicked. Edward. How had I forgotten his face? All it took was a glare and it all came rushing back.

This guy was the cause of my tears on my first day it his damn school! Anger and pain shot through me, and then there was nothing. It was an odd feeling… to feel nothing. It wasn't bad, but it was a numb feeling. I liked it, I liked a lot. It was like all of my problems just didn't matter. I was good. No pain, no anger, no fear. I did, however, feel very confident. That was about it. I was confident that whatever he or anyone else said to me tonight, wouldn't affect me in the slightest and I loved it.

A smile lit up my face as I looked into one of my tormenters green eyes. I am sure he uses those eyes to hurt girls. The slightest feeling of resentment forced its way into me, but was soon pushed out by the numbness as it swallowed me whole.

An idea formed in my head. An idea that was just crazy and would probably result in more of Edwards little girlfriends coming after me. At this point in time, I didn't care. I was going to fuck with Edward and he was going to take it. I took a step toward him, but he took one back. My smile widened as I stalked over to him, forcing him into a wall. His eyes looked both excited and wary as I leaned up on my toes, rising so I could be close to his face. Even on my toes, I was no match for his height. He was at least two heads taller than me. Maybe a little less than that. I don't know. I don't have a ruler.

Still, I was going to get my point across while I was still full of this great confidence, because I had a feeling that it was only temporary. I got as close to his face as was possible and he blinked a few times, looking confused. I let out a small giggle and leaned in impossibly closer, pressing my body against his. I had to fight the moan that wanted to come out of me at the way he felt against me. His body against mine lit a million different sensations inside of me. I think I hid it well though. Before I could stop myself, I was telling him exactly what my body was yelling at me.

"You know, Edward," I started, leaning in closer to him as if my body just couldn't stop. "You are by far the hottest guy I have ever seen," I blurted out and bit my lip to keep from saying anything more that I would seriously regret.

I may be a tad bit drunk, but my mind has never been clearer. It was like a new me awakening inside and I can't say that I didn't like it. My mind produced even words, only these ones, I wouldn't regret.

"But, I really, really don't like you," I practically purred in his face before pulling back from him.

I don't think that I have ever been prouder of myself. I smiled up at him, but he seemed to be in a daze, his eyes heavy lidded. I thought about saying more to him, but then I heard Victoria's voice over some of the speakers. I looked over to see her staring intently at me. I nodded my head enthusiastically, causing a bright smile to break out on her face. I knew exactly what she wanted and I am happy to say that I was more than willing to give it. Especially now that I have gone over in my head all the things that I said to Edward. I just noticed that I quoted one of my favorite songs of all time.

_Hate_ by the_ Plain White T's. _

I know the chords of that song by heart and there is no way I would mess up. Hopefully the rest of them know it though. Fingers crossed. After Victoria finished up the introduction, I smiled at Edward then skipped -yes, skipped- over to the makeshift stage. I jumped on and smiled at all of them. There was a girl I had yet to meet, I am pretty sure she is Victoria's step sister. I grabbed one of the guitars. It was hot pink all over and I kind of liked it. I motioned them all over to huddle around me.

"Okay, I don't wanna start making demands or anything, but could we possibly do the song _Hate _by the _Plain White T's_?" I asked them, biting my lip, hoping that they wouldn't be angry with me.

They all exchanged glances with each other. Tony shrugged his shoulders, a look of indifference on his face, though I could plainly see the excitement shining in his eyes. The rest of them smiled and nodded their heads at me.

"You go it, chick," Victoria said, smirking at me.

She pulled away from the huddle and went up to the mic, announcing the change of plans in the music. I couldn't help but look out of the corner of my eye at Edward. I knew by the look of amazement and humor on his face that he got it. He understood why I chose this song. Honestly, I am surprised he even knows what this song is about. Then again, the title is pretty self explanatory. Only thing about this song is that I have never loved Edward. A lot of this song doesn't go with our situation, but the intent in why I chose it was clear, that much I knew.

Victoria held her hand out, counting down from three. Then the fun began. As the song played, I couldn't believe that I was able to play so easily, especially in front of all of these people. I am not a great singer, but I decided to join in at some parts, I couldn't help it. Victoria didn't seem to mind, in fact, she looked thrilled that I had.

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_Brought you around_

_And you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_I really don't like you_

Once the song finished up, my body was on a high. I bounced up and down, smiling the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life. I looked into the crowd, watching them jump around and scream for us. It was such an amazing feeling. I never wanted it to end. This high, I never wanted it to end. I was still bouncing around when two arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"That was great!" Victoria shouted as we jumped around like couple of hopped up idiots.

I just laughed and pulled away from her to see the reactions of the rest of the band; they all wore similar expressions of excitement. It was like a weight lifted from my shoulders that I hadn't even noticed was there. I couldn't help but scan the crowd for Doucheward, but he was nowhere to be seen. I just shrugged my shoulders, not really in the mood for him anyway. We played a few more sets by _My Chemical Romance _mostly, then called it a night for the music and turned on a CD since the party was still in full swing.

"These things can go on until six in the morning sometimes. And even then, some people end up crashing on the sofa or the floor, sometimes even the yard," Tony explained to me as we exited the small stage.

I laughed and shook my head. Just like in those awesome 80's movies. Gotta love them.

"You played really great, by the way," he said as the whole band and James walked onto the master bedroom.

James wanted to talk to all of us in private.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him, truly touched by the compliment.

He smiled back and nodded his head. When we got into the bedroom, Victoria had to physically remove some people who were making out on their bed. When I say some people, I mean like six. All making out together. It was disgusting.

"Great. Now we need to wash the bed sheets," Victoria grumbled as she removed the topping off of the bed and threw them angrily to the floor, then plopped down on the bed, sighing.

I followed after her, doing to the same. I looked around the room, my sight was slightly blurry but I kind of liked it. It was sort of like I was on a rollercoaster. I laughed once out loud earning a few stares from the people in the room. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled wistfully. It just felt like nothing could bring me down. I was on a high like never before and I never wanted to come off of it.

"Okay, I think everyone in here is thinking the same thing as me, right?" James asked as he surveyed the small group of people the room.

They all nodded, but I was stuck being the odd one out, staring at them with, what I am sure was, a blank expression. Noticing my dilemma, Victoria's sister knelt down in front of me. She looked so calm that I wasn't prepared fore the loud whine that left her lips.

"Please, please, please, please for the love of all that is good and bad in the world, join our band?" she pleaded.

The force of her voice nearly made me piss my pants. I jumped back away from her, staring at her small and delicate looking face in shock.

"Nice, Bree. You haven't even introduced yourself and you are already scaring her away," Victoria chastised her with a very motherly tone and a very un-motherly slap to the back of her head.

"I'm sorry! Gosh!" she stood up and stomped over to the closet, leaning against it.

She looked like a petulant child and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"So, Bella?" James asked nervously.

"So, what?" I had already forgotten what we were talking about.

"Oh, for the love of- She is wasted out of her mind people!" Victoria yelled, exasperated as she stood from the bed, jutting out her hip and crossing her arms over her chest.

I didn't miss the smug look Junior gave me from behind her. I just scoffed and stood up in front of the bed.

"Just say it one more time," I encouraged James with a small smile.

He sighed deeply and took a step closer to me.

"Will. You. Join. STD?"

STD? I thought for a few seconds before something clicked.

_Oh yeah! The band._

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then! That was the party scene. Next chapter may be in Bella's point of view and I am tempted to call it "the morning after" or "the hangover" 'cause I can't seem to help myself.<strong>

**Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable because I really enjoyed writing it! I didn't even take forever to get it uploaded so give me a review for effort, please?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Extremely important authors note!**

**Hey everyone. So sorry for not updating in so long and leaving you all in suspense, but real life is way too hectic right now and writing is not one of my priorities. **

**My stories will not be completed BY ME. I am giving them away. If you want it, tell me in a review or private message. ****You can restart the whole story and change it to your liking or you can simply go on from where yours truly left off. **

**I love my stories and I really love writing but I don't have the time anymore. **

**PLEASE let me know if you want the story.**

**Thanks for all of your support and feedback and especially your never ending patience. ****I may come back one day with something new but I don't see that day anytime soon.**


End file.
